Warriors of Hope x Abused Child reader fanfic (cancelled)
by PrincessRomy96
Summary: The reader has been abused by their mother for many years, until they have been rescued by the Warriors of Hope. Now they live at their home while the members are starting the game. So a lot of spoilers would be shown in this fanfic.
1. Prologue

**WARNING: MILD ABUSE! IF YOU HAVE THAT EXPERIENCE, THEN DON'T READ IT!  
WARNING: CURSING!  
WARNING: SPOILERS!**

 **Prologue: A new beginning**

(e/c) = Eyecolor  
(h/l) = Hair length  
(h/c) = Hair color  
(F/n) = First name  
(L/n) = Last name 

**Reader's P.O.V**

"GET OUT OF THERE, YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

That terrible woman keeps banging and kicking my door as I sat down against it. I hugged my knees as I tried to hold in my sobs while tears were streaming out of my (e/c) eyes. I was very afraid, because she might punch me and kick me if she comes in. And if she comes in, she will make the pain of those bruises on my body worse or I might even die.

That woman who is also known as my 'mother' keeps beating me up for no good reason and says very awful things about me. No matter what I do, she is always beating me up every single day. Today was already bad, but I had worse experiences than this. I even had to run away and go to the hospital. I thought that I would be free from her for good after I went there, but I was terribly wrong. Now she wouldn't never let me go out of the house. I can't go to school anymore, and also to various different places in Towa City. My mother is like an evil demon.

I only wished that my father was still here. Then this would have never happened. But he eventually left us when I was five and thanks to him, I have to hear from my mother everytime that I'm useless and that this was all my fault for his departure. But I never did anything wrong! It wasn't even my fault!

Now I am a 10 year old (boy/girl) who is going through abuse for 5 horrible years now. And I'm also a prisoner in my own house.

My mother kicked the door really hard and I covered my ears in fear. "FINE! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM, THEN STAY THERE AND DIE!" My mother yelled at me in anger. I heard her loud footsteps leaving the door, but they soon returned and I then heard some jingling sounds. My (e/c) eyes widened as I realized what it was.

Keys.

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't because of the terrible pain of the bruises on my leg. I heard a key twisting behind the door and then a click. It was too late. She locked me in my own room.

The loud footsteps left the door once again and I didn't hear it return minutes later. I now was alone and stuck in my own room. I sat against my door again and started to cover my teary (e/c) eyes as I wailed loudly. Sometimes I wonder why I am still alive. Why I'm still going through all of this pain and suffering. I just wished that this pain and suffering would eventually end and that I can finally live in peace.

But I never thought that my wish would come true tonight.

I heard glass breaking and I woke up in a jolt. I looked around and sighed in relief that it wasn't in my room. But then my eyes widened as I heard a scream of fear from my mother. After a few minutes, I heard soft sounds of footsteps slowly coming to my door and the same jingling sounds of those keys some hours ago. Someone is in my house and now it was going to get me.

I panicked as I was trying to crawl under my bed close to my blockaded window, but the door already opened before I could reach it. Tears streamed down my face and I shook in fear as I covered my face with my small hands.

"Please don't hurt me! Please don't beat me up! I didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted as my voice was cracking from the tears and fear. I didnt hear anything from them and the only sound that was heard were my own sobs. It was only a minute later when somebody in the room spoke up.

"Shingetsu-kun, can you please put me down in front of the (boy/girl)?" A voice of a young girl spoke to the person. But her voice...it souded concerned. Was the girl concerned about me? And who was Shingetsu?

A pair of footsteps started to walk towards me. I felt my fear and the shaking of my body increase as they came closer and closer until it eventually stopped. I could hear that the other person named Shingetsu put the girl down on the floor and my sobs increased more.

Suddenly I felt a small hand pulling my arm and I fell against something soft. Then the arms were suddenly wrapped around me and I could feel the hands rubbing my back. I uncovered my face a bit to see that my face was pressed against her chest by seeing the black color of her clothing. But what was that gesture? What is this feeling? Why does it make me feel so warm?

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. The demon is gone now. Me and my friends are here for you. We are there to protect you. Monaka-chan promised you that." The girl spoke to me in a caring tone as she started to stroke my (h/l) (h/c) hair.

The stroking on my back and hair started to slowly calm me down. My sobs slowly turned into sniff as I wrapped my arms carefully around the girl. I still couldn't figure out what this gesture means, but I do know that this feels so warm. I felt no more fear, but only warmt and comfort. I felt that I could trust her and that she and her friends, whoever they are, saved my life from hell.

The girl stopped rubbing as I stopped crying and wiped my tears with my hands. The girl then unwrapped me and put her hands on my shoulders. I looked up and I realize that the persons in my room were five children that were close to my age.

The girl in front of me has short green hair tied with a red ribbon and matching eyes. She is wearing a knee-length black dress, black knee highs and white shoes. And she also wears a badge on the collar of the dress. And the other four are wearing that same badge as well. They all were standing behind the girl and looking at us. Two of the kids behind her were smiling.

The first person who was smiling was a 11 or 12 year old girl who has very long pink hair tied into twintails with a pink hairband with horns and she has matching pink eyes. She is wearing a frilled white shirt with a matching black jacket and skirt which both have pink accents. She also wears mismatched pink thigh-high socks, and boots. The badge was on her jacket.

The second person who was smiling, or should I say smirking, and also standing next to the pink haired girl was a tan skinned boy and covered in small bruises and cuts. He has red hair with white headphones on his head and on his ears, bushy eyebrows, and blue eyes. He is wearing a white tank top with a beautiful emblem and the silver badge. Underneath, he is wearing a red and black striped shirt that matches both his armband and socks, blue shorts, and sneakers.

Next to him was another boy. He has short blue hair with cow licks that are in the shape of cat ears which looks kinda funny and he has lighter blue eyes. He is wearing a light grey plaid jacket over a blue shirt, blue socks and shorts that match the jacket. He also is wearing a brown-orange scarf and his badge was pinned against it.

Finally there was a boy who is wearing a stitched together leather mask that may double as a gas mask, evidence being the breathing tube hanging below his chin, who was standing next to the blue haired boy. The only thing taht I could see from his face were his gray eyes. He is wearing a baggy brown dress shirt with a red tie, orange-brown shorts and a brown apron which has his badge pinned on his chest. He is also carrying a tool set around his waist and a white bag on his bag.

I then notice that they had odd patterns on their eyes and unique emblems on their clothing. They looked really amazing, especially the emblems.

"Are you okay now?" The green haired girl asked as she looked at me with a sad smile. "No more tears?"

I looked down and nodded. "Y-Yes. I think I-I'm okay now." I said in a soft voice. I then looked up at them confused. "B-But...um..How do you guys know that I was..um..?"

"How we know that you are in danger? Simple! This hero has good hearing, that's why! And heroes always saves the damsel in disstress!" The red haired boy shouted as he pumped his hand in the air, which made me cover my ears in fear. The shouting reminded me of my mother. I hated to hear people shouting.

The red haired looked at me confused. "Huh? What's wrong? There is no need to cover your ears!" He asked confused.

"Umm...Daimon-kun..I think that it was because of your shouting. Also does too much shouting cause you to lose your voice for good or temporary? And does that count the same when you sing too much?" The masked boy keeps asking questions until the pink haired girl covered his mouth.

"No Jataro. You will not lose your voice when you sing to much. I know that." The pink haired girl said as she looked at him. She then glared at the boy next to him. "And how dare you to shout to a fragile (boy/girl) like that?! You heard the demon shouting and even after that, you still didn't think that they are afraid of shouting!"

"Hey I didn't know, okay?!" The red haired boy said as he glared back at her.

"Both of you stop that. You both are making them feel worse." The blue haired boy scolded them as he looked at them. It seemed to work a bit since they both looked away. The blue haired boy then looked at me and sighed. "My apologies for these two. They can be loud sometimes, but they do not mean anything bad."

I uncovered my ears and I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I understand that because us children can be loud sometimes." I said as I looked at them. "And I do thank you for saving me from...you know.."

"Monaka is glad that we have helped you out. And Monaka hopes that we will be close friends." The green haired girl said as she smiled cheerfully. "But Monaka doesn't know your name yet, correct? Can Monaka know your name?" She asked.

"Oh! Umm...My name is (f/n). (F/n) (L/n)." I said softly. "And what are you names? Umm...If I'm allowed to ask of course."

"Of course I would allow it. And it is a pleasure to meet you, (F/n)." She said with a smile. "Monaka is called Monaka and me and our friends will be known as the Warriors of Hope through the whole world. We will be saving this world from 'demons' like your mother. In Warriors of Hope, Monaka is in charge of the 'Magicians' and a Mage as well. In school, I am known as 'Super Elemantary School Level Homeroom Period'."

"Super Elemantary what?" I asked confused, not getting much of the words she said.

"Oh dear, silly me. I forgot that you are not a student in our school Hope's Peak. Allow me to explain." Monaka said as she giggled. "Hope's Peak is known as a school with very talented people. From young children like us to old disgusting adults. Me and my friends are one of the students in Hope's Peak Elementary School. Monaka is the best at uniting people in a class. People always gather around Monaka. That is my talent. Monaka also loves to exchange opinions during homeroom and Monaka is known as the moodmaker as well. Did you understand most of it?"

"Y-Yes. Yes I do." I said as I nodded. "And it is a good talent that you have."

"Hehehehe. Thank you." Monaka said with a smile, which made me smile a little bit.

"Kyaaah how adorbs! Your smile is so adorbs, (f/n)! It is almost as cute as Monaka!" The pink haired girl said as she smiled brightly and her pink twintails swinging in the air.

"Alright! Leader next!" The red haired boy shouted, but it wasn't as loud as before. So I didn't cover my ears for that, but it did made me flinch a bit. "I'm Masaru Daimon, the leader of the Warriors of Hope and in charge of the "Heroes"! Dangdadada! I'm known as the king of atlethics and the best in P.E, so I'm known as the "Super Elemetary School Level P.E Period"!

"So you are the best at P.E, which makes you the strongest of the group. Did I get that right?" I asked as I looked at Daimon.

"Exactly! See you guys? They get it! Ha!" He said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Umm...Actually.." The masked boy was about to speak, until Daimon shuts him up by putting his hand over his mouth. But even is his mouth was muffled, he kept speaking. But I wasn't able to hear what he said.

"Just ignore him! He speaks too much everytime he talks!" Daimon said with a smirk.

"To make this short, he only is the leader because he won at rock-paper-scissors." The pink haired girl said and then received a glare from Daimon as she smiled at him. "Okay me next! Me next! I'm Kotoko Utsugi and I'm in charge of the "Warriors" in the Warriors of Hope. It sounds manly, but I'm completely female. In school I've been named as "Super Elementary School Level Talent Show Period". Everyone made a fuss about me and my talent, but I don't care about that anymore."

"So you are known in performing, singing, acting and other stuff? It does fit you though." I said.

"Really? Kyaah! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kotoko said with a bright smile on her face and her eyes sparkling.

"Shingetsu, you go first. I have to practice my introduction first." The masked boy said as he looked at the blue haired boy.

"Very well." The blue haired boy said and then looked at me. "My name is Nagisa Shingetsu and I'm the vice-leader and in charge of the "Sages" in the Warriors of Hope. During my time at Hope's Peak Elementary School, I was known as "Super Elementary School Level Social Studies Period". But Social Studies is not my only speciality. My speciality is everything except P.E. What "Super Elementary School Level Social Studies Period" means is that in the future I am expected to become one of society's elite."

"Really? So in the future you could be a president?" I asked as I smiled brightly in awe.

"Well..not like that, but pretty close to that." Shingetsu said as his cheeks changed into a pink color. I wonder what that is. "So, are you ready now?" He asked to the masked boy who has his back turned to us.

The masked boy looked as us and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready. But besides that, what cause would make our cheeks go pink or even red? Is it the heat or is it something that people said? I don't know. Oh right! Introduction!"

"My name is Jataro Kemuri. Do you know that you can see who is male and who is female by seeing those under their underwear? And how does it actually look like? Umm what was next? Oh yes. I'm in charge of the "Priests" in the Warriors of Hope. But why do I look so dirty and ugly? Most of the priests look clean, but I'm not. Also did you know that girls will have boobies when they grow up? And I wonder how these and those wie.."

"Stop! Just stop, Jataro!" Kotoko said in panic as she put her tongue out. "That's just private and disgusting!"

"Seriously Jataro! Do I have to put you back in the closet again?!" Masaru shouted in anger as his face started to red.

I felt my face heating up as I looked away from Jataro and the other two. What Jataro said was really disgusting. I heard Shingetsu sigh again and looked at me calmly.

"To finish his introduction, Jataro is known as "Super Elementary Level Art Period". His speciality is Art, like drawing and sculpting." He said calmly as he looked at Jataro.

"Ah! You said it before I could finish! Seriously, why is my chest so itchy and crawling for some reason? I want to scratch and tear at it… " Jataro said as he looked away from us.

"Our apologies for Jataro-kun. He can say those things sometimes. And even more perverted things." Monaka said as she shook her head.

"Umm...It is okay, I guess.." I said softly as I started to yawn. I never have been up so late before and I don't even know what time it is.

"Are you tired? We better should leave and take you to our home before any other demon comes inside." Kotoko said as she tilted her head. She then smiled brightly and shut her eyes tightly. "But your yawn is so adorbs! I'm so jealous for that!"

"That's what I, the leader, wanted to say! But anyway, I do agree with that! Let's leave this disgusting dungeon!" Daimon said as he slightly glared at Kotoko.

"But..um..(f/n), do you think that you can walk?" Monaka asked as Shingetsu walked towards her picked her up in his arms. When he picked her up, his cheeks started to turn red.

I looked at my legs and frowned. "No. The demon kicked and punched them before you guys came here. The pain makes it hard for me to stand." I said sadly as I looked down.

"Then I, the leader, will carry you then." Daimon said as he walked towards and lifted me up in his arms. But somehow I saw that he looked...sad. Was it because of what happened to me? "Alright! Let's get out here!"

We all let the room and went downstairs. Daimon made me look away by pushing my head against his chest. I wondered why, but I did look away. We went outside my old house and I could see a red electric wheelchair in front of my door. Shingetsu put Monaka on the chair and then I realized why he was carrying her. Her legs are incapacitated. No wonder she couldn't make it upstairs on her own. I felt so bad for her.

As we walked further away from my old house, I started to feel more sleepy. My eyelids became heavier and heavier until I closed them completely. Within seconds, I fell asleep against Daimon's chest. But this time, I slept with a smile on my face. Happy that my life will eventually get better thanks to my friends.

 **To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING: SOME SPOILERS FROM THE GAME!**

(e/c) = Eyecolor  
(h/l) = Hair length  
(h/c) = Hair color  
(F/n) = First name  
(L/n) = Last name  
(D/c) = Dark color  
(F/c) = Favorite color  
(F/a) = Favorite animal

 **Reader's P.O.V  
**  
"Vrooom Vrooom! Left turn! Right turn! Masaru Daimon and (F/n) (L/n) are getting closer to the finish line and riding within the speed of light!"

I laughed with a smile on my face as Masaru gave me a ride on his back. Seeing how fast he is running and his speed almost close as from a cheetah, I can tell that he is the greatest athlete I have ever seen. He is really fast and it can be bumpy on his back, but I do enjoy it. I have a lot of fun with him and also with everyone else.

It has been two days since they found me and took me into their home. And I must say that their home is really really big. It is actually a huge and modern building with many rooms to explore. Almost a building where those scary adults work. During my first day, they gave me a room with a nice soft bed and some new clothes. I got a (f/c) long sleeved shirt, a (d/c) (pants/skirt) and a pair of comfortable (d/c) shoes.

My new friends have also made a broadcast in the studio which has been revealed through the whole city and maybe even the world. I have seen their broadcast backstage. It was creepy at first by seeing the corpse of that dead disgusting adult, but it went hilarious when Daimon and Jataro were playing with it and acting like a zombie. Shingetsu didn't like that though since he was scolding them and Kotoko soon after.

I have also met some other children with weird bear shaped masks that was made from metal. They are known as the Monokuma Kids. They work from us and help us with many tasks. But why they are wearing those masks...I don't really know.  
There is also a white haired adult who is known as the "Servant". I was scared of him at first since he is an adult, but the others reassured that he will not harm and he is only our slave. I don't know what the word "slave" actually means, but he does listen to their orders just like the Monokuma Kids.

Now me and Daimon are going to the others, because they had to tell me some things. I don't know what it would be, but it might be fun since my friends will all be there.

"Hold on tight, (F/n)! This is the final stretch!" Daimon said with a grin as he started to run a bit faster and through the open doors. When we went through those huge open door, I saw the others waiting patiently for us.

"The hero and his sidekick has arrived!" Daimon yelled in exitement as he stops running and use his feet as his brakes. He then looked at me with a grin as I smiled back at him. "Alright (mister/miss)! We have reached our destination! Time to get off!"

He carefully put me down back on my feet as I removed my arms around his neck. "Thanks for the ride, Daimon-sama. I really enjoyed it." I said as I smiled at him.

"Nah you don't need to thank me." He said as he put his hands behind his head as he smirked at me. "The leader wants to make his followers happy after all."

Shingetsu walked towards, but he did look angry. The smile faded immediatly and I felt more afraid as I saw him looking at us like that. Was it maybe because of something that I did? Was it because I was giggling at his cowlicks yesterday after Daimon commented about that and made cat noises?

"Oi Masaru, when I told you to bring them here doesn't mean that you should take them here like that. What you did was too dangerous for their safety. If you had tripped, then it would have injured them more." Shingetsu said calmly with a glare as his cowlicks turned into a shape of a sharp needle.

"Calm down, Nagisa. I have already making sure of that at the beginning of their ride. Do you really expect that I don't care about that? Then you are wrong." He said as he glared back at him. "And you are only saying that because you are jealous. You're jealous because I'm hanging around with them more than you do."

"N-No I'm not!" Shingetsu said as his face started to go red. Was that from the anger or was that because of something else? Maybe anger, because his cowlicks still remained the same shape.

"Both of you stop." Monaka said with a glare as her wheelchair moved towards me and then turned to look at the two boys. "Daimon and Shingetsu are comrades, so you both have to get along." Her glare then turns into a frown as her green eyes twinkled. "And besides, to see you two arguing like that makes Monaka and (F/n) sad."

"Uh oh, you both better apologize. Or else Monaka will cry big tears that look like rivers...or does it look like waterfalls? And does it actually taste like river water? I'm not so sure." Jataro said as he put his huge sleeves close to his mouth.

"Now look what you both did." Kotoko said as she glared at them. "Making (F/n) and Monaka sad... Your arguing is almost as bad as meeting a demon. So you both apologize before you make them angry!"

The eyes of the boys widened and their faces started to sweat slightly as a shiver went through their body. I looked at their reaction confused. Were they...afraid from that to happen?

"S-Sorry Monaka, Sorry (F/n). We didn't mean to make you feel like that, right Masaru?" Nagisa asked as he looked at us panicked and then at Daimon. Daimon tensed when Shingetsu called him by his name.

"Y-Yes, we didn't mean it. W-We will try to stop the arguing. The leader promised you that!" Daimon said slightly panicked.

Monako stared at them like that for a minute until she smiled cheerfully. "Good!" She said cheerfully and then looked at me. "So (F/n), you must be wondering why you are with us now right?" She asked.

"Umm...Yes, I am." I said as I tilted my head in confusion.

"Well...Since you cannot help us yet because of your recovery, we do want to tell you about our game that we are going to play with the demons." Monaka said as her smile brightened.

"A game with demons?" I asked curiously.

"Yup! It is called Demon's Hunting!" Daimon said with a smirk. "When playing Demon's Hunting, we release a Demon into Towa City as a target. Then the Soldiers of Hope, which is us, compete to see who can hunt it down first. The person who hunts down the most demons, wins the game and will be known as the champion and as the king or queen of the paradise. It's an intense game!"

"And those demons...Those are all the adults in Towa City right?" I asked.

"Exactly." Jataro said as he smiled in a creepy manner. "After we are doing here, then our paradise for us and the children will be complete. Oh I wish to turn them into pulps right now. You know what pulps are, right? Their whole will turn into little pieces of meat and there will be so much..."

"Jataro enough! Don't be cruel in front of (F/n)!" Kotoko yelled in panic and fear as she covered my ears as I turned blue from the fear.

"So do you get the game, (F/n)?" Monaka asked with a smile.

"I do get it and I hope that I can start soon, but I do have one question about that game. At least if that's okay to ask." I said as I looked away.

"Of course it is okay!" Kotoko said as she smiled. "You can ask us whatever you want, even if it is a stupid question! So go ahead! Ask us!"

"O-Okay...Um...How do you guys actually hunt those demons? Do you guys do that all by yourself or do you use something else to hunt them down?" I asked shyly and curiously.

"Why we use the Monokuma's of course." Monaka said with a bright smile.

"Monokuma's?" I tilted my head confused.

"Monokuma's are robots that we use to hunt them down. The members of the Warriors of Hope are the only ones who can use them and follow every command that we give them. And soon you will learn to use them too." Shingetsu explained.

"And it's all thanks to Monaka's magic that we can control them all in one go!" Kotoko added cheerfully.

"Magic?" I asked surprised as my (e/c) eyes widened.

"Yup! As expected of my team's magician! She can use magic even without a magic square!" Daimon said.

"Really? So magic is actually real? Like real real?" I asked as my eyes sparkled in joy and a smile formed on my face.

"Yes, but why are you acting so surprised?" Monaka asked curiously. "Did you thought that it doesn't exists?"

"Well I did, but..." I frowned sadly and I looked away them as everyone stared at me. "The demon at my old house always told me things that brought my happiness down. Like some things about myself, but also things that I believed in like Monaka's magic. She once told me that Santa Claus doesn't exists, because..."

Suddenly Kotoko and Jataro stood in front of me which made me yelp in fear. They both stared at me blankly as I started to shake in fear.

"Santa Claus doesn't exists?" They both asked as they walked closer while I walked backwards every time they came closer.

"P-Please don't be mad at me. The demon said that. Not me." I said as I shut my eyes tightly.

"Quit it. Both of you." Shingetsu said in a stern tone as he looked at them. The both looked at him and moved away from me. He then looked at my calmly as my fear decreased. "But why do you believe those lies from a demon?"

I rubbed my arm as I looked down. "Because I never met him in person. I do know Santa Claus from the books and that he gives presents for the children, but I never got presents from him at Christmas every year which the demon said that Santa Claus was not real." I said and I could almost feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"WHAT?! NO PRESENTS?!" Jataro yelled in shock as his gray eyes were wide while his sleeves were up in the air. "Why would Santa Claus do that?!"

Everyone looked in shock as well. Monaka has covered her mouth with one hand while the others stared at me. But Daimon's shock soon turned into anger as he walked towards and gently grabbed my hand. He then walked towards the door with me following him behind.

"Masaru? Where are you going?" Monaka asked as he looked at his back.

"We're going to find Santa." Daimon muttered in anger as he tightened his grip slightly. "I'm going to give him a piece of his mind for giving them a horrible Christmas."

My (e/c) eyes widened as I looked at his back in shock. He would really do that for me? He would find even if he might not be right? I thought that it was really kind of him.

I smiled sadly as I tightened my grip a little bit. I could suddenly feel my heartbeat quickening and that warm feeling again. I do wonder why I felt that again, but it does feel right. I felt like that he is a great person and that he cares me as much like Monaka was when she hugged me.

"Wait Daimon! I'm coming with you too!" I heard Kotoko yell as she ran towards us. "Not only because I want to know, but also to make sure that you will not hunt him down as well."

"Umm...Can I come with you guys too?" I heard Jataro ask. "I know that a useless piece of trash like me can't come, but I am curious why he is not giving presents to one kind person like (F/n). And I also wonder how his reindeers can fly."

"W-Wait you guys! We can't leave yet!" Shingetsu said as he ran towards us as Daimon and I were almost close to the door. And then...

"Everyone-! That- is- enough-!" Someone slammed on something really hard like a bang and everyone stopped. We all looked at Monaka in shock who was really angry with tears forming in her eyes with her hands on the arm support of her wheelchair.

"Monaka?" I muttered as I let go of Masaru's hand and walked towards her. "Monaka I'm so sorry for making you cry." I said sadly and then looked at everyone else. "And I'm sorry, everyone. I shouldn't have told it. Now everyone feels mad and sad."

I looked down and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but they didn't fall when I suddenly felt someone else's hand holding mine. I looked at Monaka who was holding my hand while wiping her tears. "N-No, Monaka is sorry for making you so sad. Monaka didn't mean to yell and to make you all mad and sad. Monaka is mad, but not because of you. Monaka is mad at Santa and those ugly disgusting demons." She said as she took some deep breaths.

After her tears were wiped away, she then looked at the other members. "But please, don't leave this city yet. Monaka knows that we are all mad at Santa. Monaka is mad at him too. But we shouldn't forget that we still have to create paradise for the children. If we go after Santa now, then the children will be in danger. So can we please wait later before we take actions against him?" She asked to them sadly.

It was silent for some minutes, until one of them sighed.

"What Monaka is saying is right." Daimon said as he looked away. "As much as I'm mad at Santa, those demons in the city are too dangerous. We better hunt them first before going after Santa Claus."

"I agree. Even though I'm the only one who doesn't follow, the paradise has to be created first." shingetsu said.

"As much as I'm curious about Santa Claus, I know that this has to wait. But where does Santa Claus live anyway? And how can Santa Claus at various places at the same time? Are the other Santa's clones of him?" Jataro said while he was keeping asking questions.

"I wonder how the clones were actually created. Maybe with magic or a machine. But the point is that the demons has to be hunted right now! For our paradise!" Kotoko said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Monaka looked at them with a closed eyed smile. "Thank you everyone. I'm happy that you all agree with Monaka." She said and then looked at me with a more sad looking smile. "And (F/n), I do have something prepared for you and for everyone else. Monaka does hope that it will cheers you up a little bit more."

"Really? For me?" I asked as I looked at her curiously.

Monaka nodded as her smile brightened. "Monaka made this for you and the others after we have prepared our last demon for today. Monaka wants to make this for everyone to celebrate that you are our new friend and member." She then turned her body slightly and clapped two times with her hands. Then a Monokuma kid came inside the room and held a bowl. The kid gave it to Monaka and I stared at the bowl in awe as the others gathered around. It were cookies and they looked delicious!

"Thank you. You can leave now." Monaka said politely and the kid walked away and outside the room. She put it on her lap and we all grabbed a cookie. "Everyone, let's eat and celebrate!" She said cheerfully.

"Yay! Let's eat!" Kotoko cheered and took a bite from her cookie.

I took a bite from my cookie and a smile already formed on my face as I took some bites. It was so good. It was so sweet and the chocolate on it really finished it off. As I looked at everyone, they all were smiling. Well..Shingetsu didn't, but it was close.

Seeing everyone smiling and happy, I could tell that this is my home. And when the paradise is complete, then every children will call it their home. But I do hope that the paradise will be completed soon. For the children.

-Timeskip-

 **Daimon's P.O.V**

I held (F/n)'s hand as we both walked towards their room. We had a lot of fun. We played various games like hide and seek, tag even though Monaka was hard to catch with her "magic" , dress up and many more. But I still felt anger inside of me after the day of joy, fun and happiness.

Even since I saw (F/n)'s condition when we first met, all I felt was anger on the inside. And even after the demon who locked them inside was dead, it still didn't calm me down. I just want to have all the demons dead right now!

But I also felt that me and (F/n) have a lot in common. We have both been abused badly when our demons were still alive, but I could tell that the demons which they were dealing with was a lot worse than mine since there was no alcoholic smell and no beer bottles at all. And even isolating them and telling horrible things only to make them feel bad...I just want to kill her again! I want to kill them all to make them happy and smiling! I want them to be happy!

I just hope that my surprise for them in their room helps.

"Daimon?" I looked behind me and saw (F/n) who looked at me in concern. "Are you okay? You have been quiet which is unusual. You're also holding my hand to tight." They said.

"Oh. Sorry. But don't worry, the leader is always okay." I said with a fake grin as I slowly decreased my grip. I then looked back at the hallway and I saw the exact same door where (F/n)'s new room was. We're almost there for their surprise. "Hey. (F/n)?"

"Yes? Is there something?" They asked as they looked at me as we arrived at their door. As I looked at them, I suddenly felt nervous. Do they actually like my present? No, they has to like it! I'm sure that they will!

"I actually have something for you. I have prepared it before I brought you to our meeting." I said as I looked away. "Since your room was a bit too empty, I wanted to add something new to it and I hope you like it."

I reached the doorknob and opened the door slightly. The surprise wasn't seen yet since the lights were off and it was dark. We both walked inside and turned the lights on. When it was on, (F/n) gasped as they saw my surprise.

In their room, the Monokuma kids brought them a lot of toys that they especially would like. I also make sure of some plushies from various animals I didn't know which one they would like, so I have making sure that they brought them all. They also brought some books, but not boring books that Shingetsu would read.

"So (F/n), do you like...?" When I looked at them, I didn't finish my question. Their reaction already answered my question. They were smiling brightly as they looked at it. They loved it.

I smirked as (F/n) let go of my hand and ran towards the toys and then towards the books. "This is amazing! Fairy tale books, comics, dolls and actions figures!" Their smile brightened as they took one of those plushies out. "You even gave me a (f/a) plushie! I love it! I love all of this!" They said as they smiled brightly of joy. They then looked at me and smiled gently. "And this is all for me?"

I looked at them confused and grinned. "Of course it is all yours! Why wouldn't me and the kids get all this stuff that will made you smile? As a leader and hero, I will help every person in need to make sure that they are happy!"

Suddenly (F/n) ran towards me and hugged me which surprised me. Somehow I felt my heartbeat quickening and I felt warm as well. What was that? What was that warm feeling inside of me?

"Thank you, Daimon-sama! Thank you so much! You are the greatest hero in the whole world!" They said as they held me tight. My eyes widened by their words and now my face was heating up. No one ever said that to me. Not even Monaka. And no one even gave me this warm gesture. Is that what it feels like? That gesture that Monaka gave them two days ago? This gesture...feels so right.

My arms automatically moved on their own and I wrapped my arms around them. I closed my eyes as my hands around their back and I felt a smile forming on my face. Yup, this feels very good. So warm on my soul.

I heard (F/n) yawn against my shoulder which was understandable. We did a lot of fun today and we have put a lot of energy. Heck I don't even know for how long we have played with eachother.

We both moved away from eachother and I could see (F/n) rubbing her (e/c) eyes. "Ready to go to bed, little sidekick?" I asked with a smirk. They nodded as they yawned again. "Do you maybe need the hero to put you in?" I asked.

(F/n) shook their head and smiled. "No thank you. I can do this on my own now." They said. "Have some good sleep. Okay, leader?"

"Don't worry. I, the leader, will get some sleep right away!" I said as I rubbed their (h/l) (h/c) hair. I then walked outside the door and grinned. "Good night, (F/n)!" I said as (F/n) waved at me with a smile and I then closed the door behind me.

I walked through the hallways, but I started to run after I turned around the corner. I know that this is too soon, but I know that these demons have to be hunted right now! Demons sleep at night time, so this is a time to strike! Time to create our paradise for the children! And for (F/n)!

I ran inside my room, grabbed a piece of paper and pen and I started to write. I know that I might not be back until morning, but I will be back for sure! I'm the hero! Like (F/n) says! I'm the greatest hero in the whole world! I will survive this fight on my own! But I do hope that everyone will understand. No, they have to understand! They can help me whenever they want, but I hope that (F/n) is not going after me after they read this. And I also hope that they read my request and that they keeps it.

After I have done writing, I put the letter on the table and then ran back outside. After minutes of walking, I was outside. The sky looked orange which means that it is almost night time. Perfect!

I took a deep breath and I ran as hard as I could to my destination and to my first demon. It is time. The paradise will happen today! I promise everyone! This paradise will happen thanks to me!

-Timeskip-

No! No! This can't be happening! This has to be a dream!

I watch my robot explode as I dropped my controller. I don't understand! I don't understand it at all! My robot Hero-bot MachGuyve has been destroyed! But how? How could those two filthy demons defeat my robot? Was it that gun?

I held my very bruised arm as I glared at both of them. Have everyone been watching this? Have Monaka seen that battle? Did (F/n) seen my downfall? My defeat against those demons? Dammit, they might now see me as a failure!

Suddenly I saw red eyes glowing behind me. The Monokuma Kids? What are they doing? Why are they behind me?

Suddenly they reached me out and pulled me into the crowd as my glare changed into fear. I was pulled inside the crowd and close to get crushed by them. I tried to get free as I felt myself shaking again. No not again!

Why are they doing this to me? Is this my punishment? I have let them down. I have let the children down! I have let Monaka down! I have let (F/n) down!

I have let (F/n) down!

(F/n)...

(F/n)!

"(F/n)!" I yelled their name as tears were forming into my eyes before I was pulled under the crowd. I felt more and more pain and I could feel that my headphones were gone. Everyone was stepping hard on me and everything went blurry. I felt myself being pulled into the crowd and the only last thing that I saw was...  
(F/n)'s smiling face.

And then...everything turned black.

 **To be continued!**


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING: SPOILERS!**

(y/n) = Your name  
(f/i/f) = Favorite ice cream flavor

Reader's P.O.V

"Sniff… poor Daimon-kun… how horrible… it's too much…Whatever shall we do nowww?!"

Monaka was crying as we all stood in front of Daimon's shrine. It has been an hour since we heard the horrifying and shocking news. We heard from one of the Monokuma kids that he was...gone.

Masaru Daimon, my closest friend so far from this group, has been killed by the adults.

I looked down as I heard Monaka's sobs. I still denied it that he died. It can't be that he is dead. He is the leader of our group. He is the strongest from all of us. That he is dead, is just impossible.

"He was always an arrogant, stupid pervert, but fundamentally… he was kind of a good guy. He did fix our air-con that one time, as well as our chairs and tables…" Kotoko said as she looked away sadly. "Anyway… he was a good guy. O God, why do good people always die first?"

"I should… have died sooner. In reality, I give off that kind of feel. People are always hiding their feelings about how someone hated like me should hurry up and die. But I agree with them. I mean, someone hated like me should have died instead of Daimon-kun, since he's the leader of the Soldiers of Hope." Jataro muttered sadly as he held his head in his hands. "But...U-Umm… I was the one who fixed those, Kotoko-chan."

" I wonder what we should do… now that we don't have a leader… Uuun… uuun… Daimon-kun…" Monaka wailed as she covered her face while she cried. I felt myself shaking as I clenched my fists. I just felt so angry and sad. I was so angry that this has happened thanks to those stupid demons.

"Oh dear, Monaka-chan started crying. Allow me to be presumptuous and join in… **uwaaaaaaaaaah!** Daimon-kun, I wanted to play together more–!" Kotoko wailed as tears were falling from her eyes as well. I could feel the tears forming in (e/c) eyes, but I held them in.

"Uu… If I went first like the small fry I am, Daimon-kun wouldn't have had to die… but it's not like I could have told him I was trapped in the toilet. In the first place, if Daimon-kun hadn't known I was taking a dump at the time…" Jataro muttered as his voice cracked, but I couldn't see tears because of his mask.

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hold it much longer. My denial turned into reality. Daimon is gone. Daimon is gone! He is gone forever!  
I started to sob as tears were eventually rolling down my cheeks while shutting my eyes tightly. Everything turned silent except my own sobs. Just then, someone walked towards me and hugged me. I didn't know who it was, but I did hug them back tightly.

"It is okay, cutie. Let it all out." I heard Kotoko's voice cracking as she increased her grip a little bit. "We are here for you, okay?"

I felt Kotoko rubbing my back as the tears kept falling from my eyes. I felt warm, but it didn't help much like last time. The pain of my broken heart was still there.

"Hey, you guys." We all looked at Shingetsu who looked at us calmly. "I know that we are shocked about this, but that doesn't mean that he is dead." He said calmly as he crossed his arms.

I released Kotoko from the hug as I looked at while trying to wipe my tears away. "W-What do you mean, Shingetsu?" I asked with a cracked voice and a sob shortly after as the others looked at him confused.

"What I meant to say is that there is no proof that he is dead. The Monokuma Kids' report didn't say anything like "he's dead". It says he was "captured by the adults" after they destroyed the Hero-bot, but his fate is listed as unknown…" Shingetsu said.

What Shingetsu said did make sense. They only said that he was captured and not dead. Maybe he is still alive, but he is taken captive. So maybe...just maybe...he is still alive and somewhere in Towa City.

"Unknown means… he's dead, doesn't it?" Monaka asked as she looked at Shingetsu curiously.

"Eh?" Shingetsu blinked as his eyes widened. "B-But we haven't confirmed it, remember? So… just to be sure, we should at least try and rescu– "

"It's–! Pointless–! Daimon-kun is–! Already dead–! He became a prince in the stars–! You can't see–! The important things with your eyes–!" Monaka cried as she smashed her hands against her arm supports, which scares me and Shingetsu.

"Oh, how dreadful. You've made Monaka angry." Kotoko said as she smiled at him in a creepy manner while releasing me from the hug as well.

"Aah, Shingetsu-kun is having a falling out. You're worse than someone hated like me." Jataro said as he put his sleeve over his mouth. I looked at Shingetsu in concern as he suddenly shivered. I felt like that was just unfair. It was three against one.

"Say..." Suddenly Monaka looked at Shingetsu, but she looked so creepy all the sudden. Her eyes were so big and her eyelashes were so long. She almost looked like a creepy doll. "Isn't Shingetsu-kun's attitude… a bit… like an adult's?" She asked.

Shingetsu shuddered as he looked at us in shock. "D-Don't be ridiculous! I'm… a child until the day I die! I'd rather die than become a Demon! I thought… that much was obvious!" He shouted in panic. "I-I understand! It's exactly as you say! Daimon is dead… it's okay for me to think that way."

Then Monaka frowned and turned back with her wheelchair to the shrine. "Now everybody is sad together. In that case, let's pray together for Daimon-kun." She said sadly as we all put our hands together and closed our eyes. While I closed my eyes, a teardrop fell from my eye and fell on the floor. "Rest in peace, Daimon-kun… you were a great leader… in place of the cowards, you worked hard like a hero. "

After a minute of silence, Monaka put her arms in the air and smiled brightly. "Ah, crying a lot has me all refreshed. Now, let's return to our game. Alright, let's keep having fun!" She cheered which made my eyes widen in confusion.

Why did she cheer up so fast? Why does she wants to start the game again? Doesn't she maybe...not care about Daimon anymore? She doesn't care about him anymore, isn't she? She only cares about the game. And maybe the others are too. That made me...angry. I just want to cry, but this time alone.

"We're… still continuing? More importantly, we should hurry and establish our paradise… there are… still remnants of the adults left…" He stopped talking as I slowly walked away from them. "(y/n), where are you going?" He asked.

I stopped walking, but I didn't turn around. I felt the tears in my eyes again and I was about to break down again. "S-Sorry, but please me alone for a while, okay?" I said with a cracked voice as I continued walking and went out of the room. I walked faster as I walked past the white fluffy haired adult who had a smile on his face and a tray of...whatever kind of drinks are..in his hand.

As I walked by, his smirk brightened and looked at me with closed eyes. "Ah! (y/n), would you maybe like some...?"

"I AM IN NO MOOD, YOU DISGUSTING MURDEROUS DEMON!" I yelled at him as hard as I could. His light grey-green eyes widened by shock as I run past him. I felt the tears falling again, but I didn't care.

What I only felt...was pain and despair.

-Timeskip-

I sat on my bed under my blanket as I held my (f/a) plushie in my hands. As I looked at it, I remember the times that I had with him. He saved my life from that demon if he wasn't there. He made me happy and smile again. He even gave me all these toys and even my plushie that I'm holding right now. But now he is gone. And my happiness is gone as well.

I hugged my plushie tightly against my chest as the tears were forming again. "Masaru..." I shut my eyes tightly as I muttered in sadness. I was about to break down again, until I heard a knock. I pulled my covers up and looked at the door, but that's all that I did. I only looked at the door. I really wasn't in a mood to talk to someone. I just kept silent as they knocked on my door again.

"(Y/n)? Are you there? It's me, Jataro Kemuri." The voice spoke as I kept looking at the door. "I don't know if you are there, but if you are than please listen to me. Or not, that is your choice. I know that you are still upset about...well, you know...,but it made us worry about you. Or was it just only me? Still weird that I feel this feeling all the time. But I know that you will accept the help of a useless person like me."

I frowned as I listened to his voice. The word 'Useless' still hurts, but to call himself like that hurts me more.

"But if you do accept my help even though you don't want to, then can a ugly hated person like me at least try to help you?" Jataro asked. "Because sadness is a bad feeling. And seeing you like that somehow hurts me on the inside. Or is it because of my organs dying?"

My eyes widened at his request. Does he really care that much about me? Is it maybe because of my situation with the demon? Or was it because of my outburst an hour ago? But maybe I do need this from someone else. Maybe he can give me the comfort that I need. Sure he is a weird guy, but I can give it a try.

"Hold on, okay? Just a sec!" I said as I pulled the covers off me and went to the door with the plushie in my hand. I opened the door and I did see Jataro standing behind it, but he suddenly looked surprised as he looked at me.

"Ah! You were there after all? And you didn't ignore me? I thought you were or that you were not there." Jataro said with his eyes wide.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I only was listening and thinking about your words." I said as I looked away a bit.

"So you do accept my help? Even if I'm so useless?" Jataro asked.

"Yes I do accept. And besides, I do need someone right now." I said as I looked at him. "But I don't think that you are useless though. "

"No I am. You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better. It doesn't matter if you hate me even if you hide it for me." He said as he looked away. "But anyway, shall we go? There is something that I want to show that you maybe like. Or not. It is your opinion."

"Sure. But you do make me curious." I said as I smiled slightly and walked outside of the room. I closed and we both walked next to eachother to the destination. But I wonder what he want to show me. Maybe something in the room or a new room that I don't know about?

-Timeskip-

Jataro's P.O.V

We are almost there. So far it is going good. But I thought that they rejected me and ignored just like everyone else. But somehow they didn't. I still can't believe that they actually came along with me.

I looked at them and they smiled. Or was that fake? How do you actually know if the smile is fake? I wonder about that. But I do hope that the room that I decorated would help a bit. It may not be enough or it doesn't work at all. But I have to try. Daimon wants to have them smile, so I want do try for him while the others aren't doing anything. And if it doesn't, then there is still my gift. I just hope that they like them too.

We arrived at the door and I opened it. We arrived at the first room of my ultimate project and masterpiece. The creation of our story. The warriors of hope and our big sister, Enoshima Junko.

As we looked at the first wall of this room, with us and Junko, I heard them gasping at it. "Oh wow. This is beautiful." I heard them say and I looked at them. They were smiling and their (e/c) eyes were sparkling. My eyes widened by surprise to see their reaction like that.

"You really think so?" I asked them confused and surprised.

They looked at me and smiled. "Yes. This is really pretty. And how everyone has been drawn with those cool outfits...it is really...wow." They said as their smile brightened. "And you made this, right?"

I nodded and then looked at the drawing I made. "Everyone gave me permission to decorate those ugly empty walls. So I thought about creating this and also recreations of various fairy tales."

"Really? Even fairytales? I love fairytales!" They said as their eyes sparkled. "Are they seen at the other rooms?"

Seeing them smile made me smile as well. "Yes, they are after this room. Shall we look at them? You don't have to though." I asked.

"Of course I want to! Take me there right away!" They said cheerfully. Wait, is that cheerful? I'm not so sure. But it does suit them though.

We both went to the other three rooms and they all loved it. They found it amazing how our designs look and they found it adorable how I made Kotoko as the cinderella and how I made Masaru as the prince of this fairy tale. They also loved the Snow White story with Monaka and Shingetsu.

Eventually we arrived at the fifth room. The story of the Princess and the Frog. With me and Big sister Junko. Seeing this room, somehow makes me sad. I miss those times with my big sis. It makes me wish that she was still alive.

"Jataro?" I tensed and looked at (y/n) who looked at me in concern. I didn't realise that I was looking at the painting with me and Junko hugging and I completely forgot about them.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot that you were there! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I shouted as I looked at them in panic. Suddenly they put their hands on their shoulder which made me stop talking.

"Jataro, please calm down. You don't have to apologize." They said as they smiled gently. "These paintings really are atrractive after all. It is tough to look away anyway." They both let go of my shoulders and we both looked at the last painting of the last room. "Your art is really amazing, but that isn't so surprising since you are the best in art. But I do wonder about the adult in the story. Who is that woman? Is she maybe a character that only does exist in the story?" They asked.

"Not exactly. The adult is not a demon, but our big sister. Enoshima Junko." I said as I looked down. "Enoshima Junko was our saviour and caretaker in our darkest times. She was also the one who inspired us to create a paradise for children." I smiled as I remembered the good times. "She was also the only one who showed me love and affection. Which is weird since I hate people who don't hate me. But I don't hate you though."

"She sure is a kind adult. She is more like an angel instead of a demon." They said as they looked at the painting and then back to me. "But where is your big sister actually?"

I turned silent and I looked away from them. "Junko-onee-chan was taken away from us by the adults. We never saw her again." I muttered. After that, everything turned silent for a minute. But suddenly, they walked towards me and wrapped their arms around me. My eyes widened in shock and surprise. My face suddenly turned hot. What is happening? What is this? Am I getting burned just like Shingetsu was?

"W-What are you doing? Release me! Your skin will burn if you do that!" I said in panic and shock. But they didn't listen this time. They just kept holding me tightly.

"I don't care about that. Sure I might get injured more, but you do need it. " They stated which made my eyes widen more. "You deserve some love and I'll give you that."

But I don't want this. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve love!

I pushed them away and I covered my eyes. "No! You're wrong! You're very wrong! I don't deserve love! I'm hated by everyone! Everyone hates me! My parents hate me and my friends hate me even if they are acting kind! I'm useless! I'm ugly! I'm an alien! So why are you not hating me?!" I yelled in despair.

Everything went silent as my body started shaking. This is the first time that I yelled. And also to a person. But I somehow felt my stomach twisting after that. Now I might made them feel the opposite. They might be crying again. Now nothing would made them feel better.

I heard footsteps coming and I thought that they would walk past me, but instead I felt their hands holding mine. But why? Why are they doing this to me?

"Jataro, why do you want me to hate you while I can't? Please listen to me. I don't care what everyone is saying about you, but you are nothing like that. You are a great and beautiful person from the inside and out. And besides, you are not useless at all. You fight with the Warriors of Hope to create our paradise. You fight for the children's future." They said as they gently gripped my hands. "And besides, Junko didn't hate you, right?"

The shaking of my body slowly stopped as I felt their warmt on my hands. But should I really believe them what they are saying? What if they are lying to make me feel better? Should I ask them or not? What shall I do?

I moved my sleeves slightly to look at them. They didn't look sad at all. They were smiling at me. Their smile showed kindness. Just like their smiles of Junko-onee-chan and princess Monaka. Their kindness...Is that maybe the reason why I don't hate them?

"(Y/n), I don't know if I should believe you. Everyone lied to me and you might be lying to me too." I said as I moved my sleeves down. "But even if that was a lie, it was the sweetest lie that I ever heard. And..U-Umm..You do remind me of Junko-onee-chan. And I mean a lot."

Suddenly I saw (y/n)'s face burning red a their (e/c) eyes widened. My eyes widened as I looked at their face. "Oh no! (Y/n), you got burned as well!" I yelled in panic. "Looks like I have to heal someone once again!"

I lifted up my sleeved in the air and stared at them. " **O Heaven, hear my prayer to spare (y/n)'s life and grant mercy upon their soul! Hooo–!"** I shouted as I waved with my sleeves.

Suddenly they started laughing and I looked confused. "Huh? Why are you laughing about it? Normally people would get angry if I did that. And how come that some people have anger issues?"

"I-I'm sorry. It was just so funny!" They said as they hold their laugher. "I know that priests like you do that, but this was just hilarious!"

Was that maybe why Kotoko was laughing as well? Was I funny? How was that even funny? I didn't know that I was funny. But hearing them laugh is maybe the proof that I'm funny. And I'm somehow...relieved...that it made them laugh.

Just then, A Monokuma Kid came inside our room and had the item in their hands that is exactly what I needed. Ice cream and two spoons. They walked to us and gave it to me. As they left, (y/n) looked at the box curiously.

"Is that ice cream?" They asked curiously.

"Umm...yes." I said. "I wanted to get it for you because you might be hungry. I love ice cream so much and that is also why we spared the people at the ice cream stores. Oh! I didn't know which ice cream flavor is your favorite, so I picked (f/i/f) for you. And vanilla just in case."

"Really? That is exactly my favorite!" They said cheerfully. "I wonder if it tastes the same like three years ago."

"THREE YEARS?!" I yelled in shock which made (y/n). "You haven't eaten ice cream for that long?!"

"Y-Yes. It has been a while, but please don't be mad of me because of that." They said as they looked away. Seeing them so sad, made me feel guilty.

"H-Hey don't be sad. I'm not mad at you. I'm just shocked." I said in slight panic. "So how about we eat some ice cream together? And how many ice cream flavors is there in the world?"

"S-Sure. And do you maybe want to share mine?" They asked as I gave them (f/i/f) ice cream and we both sat down.

"Umm..Is that okay? My mouth is full of bacteria and it will make you sick if you share ice cream with me." I said as I looked away.

"Of course it is. We are partners and friends, right?" They asked with a smile.

"Umm...yes. We are." I said as I felt my face heating up slightly. We both took our spoon and we ate (f/i/f) ice cream. It was really good. No wonder (y/n) liked it so much.

I looked at (y/n) who was smiling and eating their ice cream. Why is my heart racing? Why do I feel butterflies in my stomach? I don't know what that feeling is, but seeing them smiling like made me feel so...happy and at peace.

I want to let them stay happy. But those demons that killed Daimon...they might ruin everything. So maybe...I can kill them today. My robot is not the strongest for sure, but they might be weakened after their battle with Masaru.

Okay, that's decided. Today I'll kill them all. For the children! And especially for Daimon and (y/n)!

-Timeskip-

Reader's P.O.V

I licked my lips to get the ice cream of me as I walked throught the hallways. Jataro has already left and went to his room. He said he wants to draw something and he wants to do it in private. I don't know why he wants to do that alone, but of course he is an artist. Artists sometimes create art when they are alone.

But luckily my room was close from Jataro's room, so I could find my room easily. And I know the building a little bit. Not everyone room, but I do know where all the bedrooms are.

I was about to go to my room and change my clothes a bit, because there is a stain from that ice cream that I ate with Jataro. It is a shame for my shirt, but I didn't regret eating it.

I was close to my room, until I notice that my door was open and the servant was about to walk in. What is he doing here? Why is he in my room? What is he planning to do? Is he going to destroy my stuff? He better not!

Anger started to boil as I walked towards him. "Servant-san, what are you doing here near my room?!" I asked sternly as I glared at him. "Well? Answer me before I will yell at you again!"

"Ah! There you are, (y/n)!" I heard a voice coming inside my room and a sound of something moving coming closer to me. Some seconds later, Monaka appeared outisde my room with a bright smile on her face. "Monaka was wondering where you were." She said and then looked at the selfish servant. "You can leave now."

The servant bowed and then left us behind. As the servant left, I looked at Monaka confused. "B-But why were you two in my room?" I asked confused.

"Oh! I forgot! Monaka didn't have time to tell you that, right?" Monaka said as she tilted her head slightly. "Since you were still sad, Monaka and Kotoko planned to do a sleepover at your room, so that you won't be lonely tonight."

"Really? That is pretty sweet of you, but why exactly?" I asked.

As I asked that question, Monaka looked down sadly. "Because Monaka did made you sad and angry, right?" She said sadly. "Monaka did act too cheerful which wasn't the right thing to do. So Monaka thought that after I was done with something that needed to be done that Monaka can apologize for her behaviour and some more fun together." She then looked at me with a sad frown. "So please, will you forgive Monaka for what she did?"

I frowned as I looked at her. I could tell that she regretted it. I could hear it in her voice and I could see her sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry too, Monaka." I said sadly. "Walking away wasn't the right thing to do. I was just upset about that message today. I just...want to hunt those adults so badly. To kill them and to crush them. But my wounds still healing, I know that I can't for how many days or weeks."

Monaka rolled her chair towards me and held my hand. "Monaka understands. Monaka knows that you want to do that so badly, but Monaka knows that healing is important too. But maybe Monaka can help you to make you start the game faster." She said with a sad smile.

"Really? How?" I asked surprised.

"Well Monaka wanted to keep that a secret for everyone, but I do can tell you this right now." Monaka said as her smile brightened. "Monaka has used her magic to make you your own fighting robot! It is not finished today, but Monaka can manage to complete this next week or the week after."

As I heard the news, I smiled brightly. Monaka is making a robot for me? Finally I can hunt them soon instead of waiting two weeks straight!

I hugged Monaka tightly with a bright smile on my face. "Thank you Monaka! Thank you so much!" I said in excitement as Monaka hugged me back while giggling.

"Kyaaaah! How adorbs!"

We both stopped hugging as we looked at Kotoko who was standing behind Monaka. She was holding her cushion with strawberries tightly and smiled brightly as she had her eyes shut tightly. She was also wearing her pyjama's who had the same pattern like her cushion.

"You two are so adorbs together! I just want to nibble on your hair like it is candyfloss!" She said cheerfully.

"Umm...No thank you." I said as I sweatdropped.

"Awww okay." Kotoko said disappointed, but then smiled back at me. "But are you still going to join our sleepover, (y/n)?" She asked.

"Of course. Some time with you guys would be nice." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yay! Let's start the sleepover then!" Monaka cheered as she wheeled her way inside and we followed her behind. Luckily my room didn't change much. There were only two new mattresses near my bed.

"Hm? But what about Shingetsu and Jataro? Aren't they going to join us?" I asked to them as I closed the door.

"No. I have already asked them, but they didn't want to join." Kotoko said. "Shingetsu is busy right now since he is the new leader of the Warriors of Hope. And he also got burned when I asked him that. Jataro was busy with his 'creation' and didn't want to come since I called him a pervert."

"Umm..okay.." I said as I sweatdropped again.

"And besides, we can still have together, right? Let's have a lot of fun before it is midnight." Monaka said as she rolled her wheelchair to her mattress. "But...umm...Can one of you help me get out of my wheelchair and into my bed, please?" She asked.

"Oh! Of course Monaka-chan! I'll help you right away!" I said as I walked towards her and put my arms under her legs and back. I lifted her up and after a few steps I carefully places her on her bed.

"Thank you, (y/n)!" She said cheerfully as we both sat on our own beds.

"So what shall we do? Maybe a game?" I asked to them cheerfully.

"I know! Let's play Truth Or Dare!" Kotoko said cheerfully with a bright smile on her face. "Trust me, it would be fun!"

"Monaka likes to give that game a try." Monaka said with a gentle smile.

"I'm curious about that game too. Okay, let's do that!" I said and we both started.

It turns out that after playing games and talking to eachother that we fell asleep past midnight. But it was a lot of fun. Our friendship has been closer than before. And I also got pretty close with Jataro as well. It has been some up and downs today, but it was a good day to be honest.

I just hope that there will be a better day tomorrow.

-Timeskip-

Jataro's P.O.V

I gritted my teeth as I fought aginst the two demons. They were beating me. They were close to destroy my robot. It has to be because of that gun that the demon is holding. But I cannot lose. I have to win, even if everyone hates me.

"T-The Soldiers of Hope… can't lose to lowly Demons…" I muttered as I shot my missile before my robot fell over. This has to stop them. They will be killed by it. This will everyone so proud of me. I can't wait to let (y/n) hear that I killed the demons who killed our leader. Then everyone would love me like Junko and (y/n) did.

But then my missile redirects inself to my robot and it exploded. I looked at it in shock as I dropped my controller. How? Why? How could this happen? Why was I defeated by some filthy demons?

Suddenly the Monokuma kids appeared behind me and dragged me into the crowd before I could react. They were pulling on my mask as I tried to get free. But then, I felt my mask being pulled off and showed my real face.

Now is my chance! Since they have nothing to pull, I tried to move and run. The only thing that I want now is to live. I may be an ugly alien, but (y/n) likes me the way I am! (y/n) is my (price/princess)! I can't let them and the others down! I can still get revenge on them as I escape from them! I still have a second chance!

But then the Monokuma kids pulled on my head as my eyes widened and tears were forming in my eyes. No! No! This can't be happening! I can't die! I can't be killed like Daimon! I want to live! I want to be in paradise! I want to be them! I want to be with (y/n)!

Before I could yell their name or call for help, I was pulled into the crowd again and they all punched me and kicked me. Everything started to get blurry as the pain ceased. And before everything turned black, I heard (y/n)'s voice inside my mind.

 _"You are a great and beautiful person from the inside and out."_

**To be continued!**


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING: SPOILERS!**

(y/n) = Your name  
(f/c) = Favorite color  
(f/a) = Favorite animal

 **Reader's P.O.V**

I yawned as I walked down the hallways. Me and the girls had a lot of fun last night and I had one of the greatest sleeping time I've ever had. I already can't wait what we are going to do today.

I walked inside the room and I could already see Kotoko hugging Monaka from behind. I was about to greet them happily, but I stopped when they turned around as my happiness dropped slightly. They both stared at me sadly as I looked back at them confused.

"Kotoko? Monaka? What's wrong?" I asked them confused and concerned. "Did something...bad happen?"

They both stared at eachother until Kotoko looked back at me. "Jataro has been hunting demons after dinner. He still hasn't returned yet." She said sadly.

"He has been hunting for 8 hours?" I asked with wide eyes. "Then we better should look for him! He might be in danger! If we don't go now, then he might be...!"

"I'm afraid that it is too late for that." I stopped as Monaka rolled her wheelchair towards me and looked at me sadly. "Been away for so long...And I'm sorry to say this, but...(Y/n), I'm afraid that Snake-chan has been killed."

"W-What?!" I stared at them in shock and denial until I looked down. I felt the tears forming in my (e/c) eyes and my heart has turned into pieces once again just like Daimon's death.

"W-Wait (Y/n)! Don't cry!" I heard Kotoko say as she put her hands on my arms and rubbed them. "That Monaka is saying this might be true, but we haven't heard it from the Monokuma kids, right? H-His body still hasn't been found by someone from our group, right? I do am curious about that anyway, so maybe we can look for him today when we have a chance, okay?"

I looked up as I wiped the formed tears away from my eyes. As I looked at Kotoko, she seemed panicked. But she was smiling gently despite being panicked. Was she panicked because I was crying? Or was it for a different reason? And why?

I nodded as I took a hold from her hands, but I didn't smile. "O-Okay. And I hope we can." I said sadly and concerned.

"Could it be that Kotoko-chan… is saying Monaka is wrong?" We both looked at Monaka who stared at us curiously. Our eyes widened when Monaka suddenlys started to cry. "Like–! I–! Said–! Kotoko-chan is–! Saying that–! Monaka is wrong–! Kotoko-chan is–! Entering–! A second rebellious phase–! Early, isn't she–!" She cried as she pounded her firsts against the arm supports.

Kotoko shivered as she started to panic. "T-T-That is absurd! It's unbelievable for Monaka-chan to be wrong! Look, just like how it's unbelievable for there to be people that fry eyeballs in sauce! Soaking them in a sea of maple syrup as you eat them is obviously the tastiest way to do it!" She said as Monaka started to glare at her. "U-Umm… I was really… only just a little curious. It's at the level of wondering why mailboxes are red… or why enemies you fight immediately become allies… it's just something that's out of place in the heart…"

" Kotoko-chan… doesn't need to care about those kinds of things. And neither shouldn't (Y/n)." Monaka muttered with a glare.

I looked away sadly as Monaka glared at me. I didn't mean to make her angry, but I want to know. I want to know if Jataro is still alive. I have a right to know, right?

"I-I'm sorry! It's not like I have any opinions against Monaka-chan at all! So…" Suddenly I looked at Kotoko in shock and surprise as she dropped on her knees and had her hands tightly against eachother as she looked down. "...please don't hate me! And please don't hate (Y/n) because of this! Please like us now and always!"

Monaka continued to stare and glare at Kotoko, until she smiled. "…Mmhm, I get it. It's not something Kotoko-chan has to apologize over. Because… Kotoko-chan is just a bit "gentler" than other girls."

" Eh? Kind…?" Kotoko looked up at Monaka and everything started to get silent for some minutes. This started to concern me as I looked at Kotoko being completely silent. This isn't like her. Suddenly Kotoko's eyes widened in shock, but she didn't say anything. She just stayed silent.

"K-Kotoko?" I asked concerned. "A-Are you..okay?"

" N-No… I don't want to… be treated gently…" She muttered in shock as tears were forming in her eyes and fell down from her face. My eyes widened at the sight of her tears as she covered her face. "I-I'll do anything… just don't… treat me gently…I-I'll do my best… at s-singing… and at plays… so I beg of you…! Just don't… treat me gently—!" She yelled in despair as I stared at her in shock.

"K-Kotoko!" I ran towards her and hugged her at her side. "D-Don't cry! No one is going to treat you like that if you want! W-We are here for you! We w-will make it all go away!" I said in panic and shock.

"Ah, oh no. "Gentle" is a trigger word for Kotoko-chan, wasn't it? " Monaka said as she tilted her head. "Oh dear, those Demons are the worst, doing this to Kotoko-chan."

"Trigger word?" I asked to Monaka confused. Was that word causing her to break down?

"(Y/n), can you please move away a bit? Monaka wants to apologize." She asked. i looked at Kotoko first and then at Monaka while I nodded. I let go of her as Monaka moved closer towards Kotoko.

I started to feel angry and angry as I looked at Kotoko's crying form. It made me so angry at the demons. They did something to Kotoko. I don't know what, but I do know that is was very bad when I saw Kotoko crying. I just want to kill them! I want to kill them all right now!

"Honestly… why are they so unaware?" Monaka asked as she put her hand against Kotoko's cheek. Suddenly her face started to look like a doll just like when she was talking with Shingetsu. "Unaware of their own foolishness, ugliness, harmfulness, stench, worthlessness, that when their lives end, only hell is waiting for them… ah, it's because they're so unaware that they've defaced Kotoko-chan like this.…" Then Monaka hugged Kotoko as she smiled gently. "It's okay, Monaka won't be kind to you."

" …Demons are… nothing but dirty, smelly, ugly lumps of flesh… garbage that doesn't have the right to exist… Demons as filthy-looking as those… all they can do… is die equally filthy deaths… **Demons should have their throats packed with their own shit and** **** _ **choke on it!**_ **They should endure and endure and endure the shit** _ **until their intestines explode–!"**_ Kotoko yelled in anger.

"Oh, come on! Kotoko-chan! That's dirty!" Monaka said as she released her from the hug. I just stayed silent as I felt in anger growing inside me. I felt like that I was about to snap.

"(Y/n)? Why are you quiet?" Monaka asked as she looked at me. I didn't want to look up. If I might look up, then a glare might be formed on my face. And if I speak, I might shout at them. I don't want that to happen.

"Oh dear, this is surprising. You look very angry." Monaka said as she moved her wheelchair towards me again. "Monaka wants to ask a question to you, (y/n). When you snapped at the servant, you were angry because of those demons and he was one of them, right? And now you are mad because of the same reason, isn't it? You really want to kill them badly, correct?"

"Of course I want to kill them. Ever since I escaped from that demon who is known as my "mother". For what they had done to me. For what they had done to the children. For what they had done to Kotoko." I looked up at them with a glare as my eyes were completely wide from the anger. " **I WANT TO KILL THEM! I WANT TO KILL THEM ALL UNTIL EVERY DEMON IS ERASED FROM OUR PARADISE! THEY DESERVE THIS BLOODY GORY FATE! SO PLEASE, LET ME PARTICIPATE IN THE GAME AND LET ME KILL THEM RIGHT NOW!"** I yelled in anger which shocked the two.

"(Y-Y/n), you don't know what you are saying!" Kotoko yelled in panic as she stood up. "Y-You're still injured! D-Do you really want to go with those bad...?"

 **"I DON'T CARE!"** I yelled. **"I DON'T CARE IF I GET INJURED EVEN FURTHER! I DON'T EVEN IF I BLEED TO DEATH! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF WAITING TO RECOVER! THEY NEED TO PAY!"**

I started to pant after all that shouting as the two stared at me in shock. Everything went silent except my deep breaths. It was then that Monaka moved closer towards me.

"I see. I understand your problem." Monaka said as I stared at her slight confused with a mix of anger. "You really want to help us all so badly, isn't it? You want to kill them to make our paradise come true, but that is not the only reason. You also want to avenge our fallen comrades and avenge us after we all went through."

I nodded, but I didn't say anything. Kotoko looked at me sadly and then looked away as she stayed silent.

"However, there is one thing that I want to know from you." Monaka said as she smiled at me. She then tilted her head and looked at me curiously. "Are you thinking...that waiting to recover and doing nothing...is making you useless for us?"

My eyes widened in shock as Monaka mentioned that word. My anger were replaced in guilt and sadness as I looked down. What Monaka was asking was true. I felt useless while I was waiting and healing. I just...want to do something for them. I want to join their game. I want to help them out to create paradise for children.

"I see. That's what Monaka thought." Monaka muttered sadly as she grabbed my hand. "But (y/n), you are not useless in Monaka's eyes. Sure you're still healing from our spells, but waiting doesn't mae you useless. So please don't worry about that and recover from everything. And if you maybe want to do with a demon, then Monaka will think something what you can do with Servant-san when he deserves a punishment. Is that okay for now?"

"Oi..What are you doing?" We all looked at the door as Shingetsu walked inside. " This isn't the time to be playing around! I told you… things are really busy here!"

"Oh–? Could it be that Shingetsu-kun is jealous–?" Kotoko asked as she smirked at him.

"W-What are you saying… why… must I be jealous…" Nagisa muttered as he blushed.

"It's not like I'm jealous of you. …Is that how you want to explain yourself?" Kotoko asked.

"Like I said… that's not it!" Shingetsu said as his blush brightened.

He then looked me confused, but I looked away from him as Monaka's grip on her hand tightened. Shingetsu's face softened and then looked at Monaka. "You guys have already told the news to them, isn't it?" He asked.

"We're sorry, Shingetsu-kun. We had no other choice. And let's just say that a lot of things has happened an half hour ago." Kotoko said as she looked away sadly.

"Other things?" He asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"We will explain that later." Monaka said seriously and then looked at me with a smile. "(Y/n), would you like some time alone? Monaka thinks that you need it after all that." She asked.

I nodded slowly as Monaka let go of my hand. I didn't say anything. I just walked away and out of the room. As I walked out of the room, I clenched my fists in anger. I don't want to be useless. I want to make every children's pain go away. I want to make Kotoko's pain go away. I want to erase every demon in this town. But I know I can't because of those wounds that my mother gave me.

I hate it. I hate this feeling. I hate being useless.

-Timeskip-

 **Kotoko's P.O.V**

"Hmm...I wonder where they are. I just hope that they are not angry."

I wander around the hallways as I looked around. Why you ask? To look for (y/n) of course! Their outburst really concerned me badly. And it really scared me! I almost peed in my underwear because of that! I didn't even know that their hatred was so bad and huge! It reminded me from Daion's outburst after we brought them in. He was super pissed off! I just hope that they didn't leave the building. If they did, then this is really really bad! Then Daimon's promise would be broken! I have to find them and fast! Because I'm going to hunt the demons soon!

After they left, Shingetsu told his amazing plan. We're going to infiltrate the demon's secret base and kill them there! Genius! It is a shame that they can't come with us, but it is also understandable since they are still recovering. And they should have seen that moment when I threw cake at the servant! It was so hilarious! Because the plan will get started soon, I have to find them now.

"Gyahahahahaha~! Hilarious! Just f*cking hilarious! Paint him here! Paint him there! Paint his trashy face everywhere!"

"Can I go now?"

"No! You stay where you are until I'm done with the punishment that Monaka requested me to do! So stop moving!"

I sighed in relief as I heard (y/n)'s adorbs voice coming from the kitchen. They are still there. Thank goodness. But they still sounded mad. Must be because of the servant. He is a demon after all.

I walked inside the kitchen to see (y/n) standing in front of the servant doing something that I can't see as Kurokuma, our advisor, was laughing while standing against the wall and smoking his cigar.

"Um...(Y/n)?" I said their name as I walked closer. They turned around and looked at me with their adorbs face, but I could only focus on the servant's face. His face was literally drawn on every single spot. They had draw his face with various colors of pintles. It looked freaking hilarious.

I tried to hold it in, but it completely failed as I bursted out laughing really hard. "Kyahahahahaha! Oh, that face! The face that you created! Hahahahaha!" I said while laughing as they looked at me confused.

"Um...Do you..like it?" They asked.

"O-Of course I love it! Kyahahahaha! This is a masterpiece with a huge factor of hilariousness!" I said as I took deep breaths until I stopped laughing. "Okay, all better now." I took a deep breath and looked at them with a smile. "Say (y/n), can I please talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"S-Sure. Just one more thing before I come with you." They said and then looked at the servant. "And if you ever make a mistake, then your punishment will get worse and worse. You understand?!"

I couldn't see servant's face, but he didn't say anything either. They then jumped away from Servant and walked towards me. We then went somewhere further around the hallway until we were all went alone.

"So what do you want to talk about, Kotoko-chan?" They asked.

"W-Well, there is something that I want to ask." I said concerned and afraid as I looked away. I hope that they will not get mad by that question that I want to ask, but the chance is huge that they will. I have to get prepared. "That outburst this morning...when you said that you will kill them no matter what...Did you really mean everything you said?" I asked as I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the worst.

"Of course I mean it, Kotoko." I heard them say, but they sounded calm and sad. I opened my eyes to see (y/n) frowning sadly. "They deserve this after what they had done to the children. And also to us all. I do am sorry for that outburst, but it made me really angry when I saw you crying after that word was said. I don't really know why, but I do know that what they had done to you is really bad." They said seriously as I stared at them wide eyed.

They really cared about us that much? That could also explain why they were crying after the news of Daimon's death and Jataro's disappearance. Would they fall into despair if something would happen to us all while they are all alone? I can't even imagine that.

"(y/n), you really are such a adorbs and caring person. I can imagine you like an angel." I said with a sad smile, but it then turned into a concerned frown. "But I don't want you to hunt. It scares me to see you hunt with those injuries. We don't want you to make your wounds worse."

"But I don't want to let everyone go hunting alone." They said as tears were forming in their eyes. My heart started to hurt to see them like that. "I don't want to let the same fate that Daimon and Jataro had. I don't want to lose you! I don't want to lose the remaining friends that I have!"

My heart fell into pieces as the tears started falling from their (e/c) eyes. I quickly rushed towards them and hugged them tightly. "No don't cry, cutie! We will not die. I will not die. We will work together to destroy the demons. We will stay together no matter what happens. And when you are completely healed, then we can work together! We will create paradise together with Shingetsu and Monaka! So please, no more tears? Everything will be okay. Paradise will come true just like you said." I said as I rubbed their back while they hugged me back.

We both stayed like that until they eventually calmed down. I released them from the hug and gave them a strawberry patterned hankerchief. They took it and wiped their tears away.

"Feeling better?" I asked concerned with a sad smile on my face.

"A little better." They said while wiping their tears. "But I want to know. Are you guys going to hunt now?" They asked.

"Well...Yes, we are." I said. They frowned and were about to say something, but I interrupted them as I panicked. "But this time it is different! We are going to infiltrate the demon's secret base and attack them there!" I said panicked. They stopped talking, but they were still concerned. "And I'm not doing this alone. The monokuma's will be there anyway and I will also bring my two weapons with me. My robot and my Denture Launcher."

"Denture Launcher?" They asked confused as they tilted their head.

"It is my special gun that will paralyze the demon completely! It is pink and has teeth! But not real teeth though. Those teeth on the gun is fake! Completely fake and clean!" I said. I then hugged them again and they hugged me back. "So please don't worry about me. It might take a while before I will be back, but I will be back for sure! Just try to stay adorbs and positive! Okay?"

"I promise I will try." They said as they increased their grip.

We stayed like that for a minute until it was almost time to do my mission. I let go of them and I walked away from them. Everytime I went further and further away from them without looking back, I felt more and more pain and guilt. I just want to run back at them and hug them as tightly as a teddybear, but I know that I can't.

I just hope that nothing would go wrong and that I will return safe and...No! I will make it back! I will survive! I will kill the demons! I will safe our future! I will save the children! I will make (y/n) happy!

-Timeskip-

 **Reader's P.O.V**

It has been 5 hours, and she still isn't back. And the concern and fear is killing me. I tried to stay positive, but I can't help but feel concern and fear as time goes by. Now it is just me, Monaka and Shingetsu. And I felt lonely since the two are busy right now.

Now I'm sitting in my room in my (f/c) pyjama's, trying to distract myself by playing with my toys. This was my remaining option to focus on something else. I tried reading, playing Dressup, and drawing, but nothing seemed to work. And this wasn't working either. I just wish that someone was there who I can talk to, but I don't have anyone to talk to right now.

At least that's what I thought, but then someone started to knock on my door. "W-Who's there?" I asked, hoping that it was Kotoko who is greating me with her cheerful attitude. But it wasn't her as the voice started to speak.

"(Y/n)? This is Shingetsu. Can I come in and talk to you, please?" He asked behind the door.

"O-Okay, I'm coming." I said as I stood up and walked towards my door. I felt the feeling increase as I came closer and closer towards the door. Did he maybe heard about Kotoko? Is Kotoko okay? Did something bad happen? Various questions came into my mind as I stood in front of door and I opened it with a shaking hand.

When I opened the door, Shingetsu was standing there as calm as ever. I opened the door widely and he walked inside. As I closed the door, Shingetsu stood in front of my bed and looking at me and while I looked back at him in concern.

"Shingetsu-kun? Did you perhaps heard any news from Kotoko?" I asked concerned with a hint of fear, hoping that he did hear something and that Kotoko is okay.

"No. I haven't." He said as he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"I see." I muttered sadly as I looked down. Everything went silent, until Shingetsu's footsteps walked towards me. I waited for him to say something, but instead I felt his arms around which surprises me a lot. I could hear his heartbeat quickening against my ear as he held me tight.

"S-Shingetsu? W-What are you...?" I asked as I started to blush by that contact. I did expect that for some of my friends. But from Shingetsu? I never expected that he would hug me.

"Sorry for doing this. This is not something that you aren't used to. Especially from me. But you do need it." He said in a serious and calm tone. "(Y/n), you shouldn't be worrying so much. Kotoko is doing what she has to do. It always takes long to hunt demons after all. Especially when there are a lot of them in one place."

"But what if she doesn't come back?" I asked to him sadly and concerned as I frowned. "What if she is ending up like Daimon and Jataro? What if...?"

"It won't happen." He said calmly as he interrupted me and released me from the hug. He put my hands on my shoulders as I notice the blush on his face, but the blush was fading away. "The monokuma's are at her side. They are going to make sure that she will stay unharmed. And I will make sure of that as well."

"Really? How are you planning to do that?" I asked with wide eyes.

Shingetsu sighed and looked at me sternly. "Because I'm going to hunt the demons right now. Together with Kotoko after I found her." He said which made my eyes widen.

"You are? But what about Monaka? Wouldn't she be sad without you?" I asked in concern.

"No, because I know that you are still by her side." Shingetsu said. "Listen to me, (y/n). I don't know for how long I will be gone, but please promise me that you will stay by Monaka's side and protect her at any cost until I return with Kotoko."

"I-I will, but are you sure that you want do go look for her alone?" I asked. "I don't know how strong your robots is, but how those demons defeated our two members..."

"You shouldn't be doubting about that." He said sternly. "I am known as the best of using robots. No demon can stop me to kill them and save Kotoko. And it is the best that you two stay here."

"I understand. And I know that I still can't fight alongside the others because of my wounds. I get that." I said sadly as I looked away.

"No. That is not the only reason." He said which made me look back at him confused.

"It is not? But what else?" I asked confused.

"That is something that I actually want to show you." He said as he took out a letter from his jacket. I took it and stared at the title of the letter.

"My Request to the Warriors of Hope?" I asked as I read the title. I then looked back at him confused. "W-What is this?"

"That is a letter from Daimon-kun." He said. "He wrote this in his room before he left to hunt."

"He wrote this to you all? But why didn't you guys tell me about this?" I asked sadly and confused.

"He stated in his letter that he didn't want you to know this promise that we made." He looked as he closed his eyes and frowned. "But since a lot has happened today, I think that it is about time that you should know."

I stared at him and then at the letter as I folded it open. I started to read the letter carefully to make sure that I don't miss every single word.

 _My fellow Warriors of Hope members,_

 _If you all are reading this, then you all know that I, the leader, have left the secret base. I have decided to hunt at midnight, so that the demons will get an bloody surprise. I know that I haven't told you all about it, but I did that for a reason._

 _And no, I didn't do that because of the game! The hero did this to make sure that the paradise will be created as soon as possible. I'm doing this for the children, for you guys, for Monaka, but especially for (y/n). They need this the most out of all the children. You guys might disagree with me, but I don't give a shit!_

 _However, I'm not so sure for how long I will be gone. It might take a full day or a whole week. But would you guys just make a promise for me while I'm off?_

 _I want you guys to protect (y/n) and make sure that they will stay happy. It might be tough, but I know that you guys can do it. Also, please make sure that (y/n) stays inside the building no matter what. Not because that I want them to recover, but I also don't want to get them involved into this as well and have the same experience that we all have. And please do not let them read this letter! It might hurt them a lot._

 _If you guys keep that promise, then I will not beat you up. I'll see you guys later and I promise that I will be back for you all._

 _Signed,_

 _Masaru Daimon A.K.A The leader_

A teardrop fell on the letter after I finished reading it. He did this for all of us and especially for me. Did he really cared that much about me? Is that why Jataro and Kotoko were comforting me? Is that why they don't want me to kill them? Is it really that bad?

"You understand that now, do you?" I heard Shingetsu ask in a caring tone as he hugged me again. This time, I hugged him back as I started to sob. "I do want to say that while we are keeping a promise doesn't mean that we don't care about you. We all want to protect you. We don't want you to get hurt anymore. We all want to give you a happy peaceful life no matter what it takes."

I nodded against his jacket as he rubbed my back. After some minutes, I stopped crying and he released me. I wiped the tears as I looked away. "Thanks Shingetsu. And s-sorry for staining your jacket." I said in a cracking voice.

"It's okay. You need it." He said calmly. "But I have to go now."

"Oh. But...you will be back, right?" I asked as I looked at him in concern.

"Of course. I'll do whatever it takes to bring Kotoko back to our base." He said as he patted my head. "So I'll be back soon. Just make sure that you and Monaka protect eachother, okay?"

"Okay. I will." I said as I nodded. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will." He said as he put his hand away and walked out of my room. I looked at the door concerned as he closed it.

After he left, I looked at the letter and smiled sadly. I walked towards my toys and grabbed my (f/a) plushie. I looked at it sadly and hugged it tightly against my chest. He might be gone, but his soul can protect them for any harm. I hope he will. He is the hero after all.

-Timeskip-

 **Kotoko's P.O.V**

This is bad. This is badbadbadbad! Why did I lose?! The children should be winning! Not those two filthy demons!

I watched my robots explode with tears falling down my eyes. This is it, isn't it? I'm going to die. I'm going to get killed by them. I'm so sorry, Monaka! I'm so sorry, Shingetsu! I'm so sorry, (y/n)! I couldn't keep my promise!

Suddenly the glowing red eyes of the Monokuma kids appeared behind me. I turned around as they were about to grab me. I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I want to create paradise with the Warriors of Hope! I want to live happy! I have to be with (y/n)!

But then, one of the demons appeared next to me. I looked at the ugly glasses demon confused, but then I yelped in pain as she suddenly kicked me away from them. I tried to find my balance, but in the end I fell off the stage and bounced three times until I stopped in front of Slowpokemaru.

Everything was spinning until the two demons stared at me. I sat up and glared at them. "P-Pervert–! That… that was almost too much!" I pouted with a glare. My glare faded into fear as one of the two walked closer towards me.

"T-This time… I'll have you tell me! Where is Byakuya-sama?!" The ugly glasses demon asked as she glared at me. What should I do? What if I don't tell them? Will I die if I don't tell them? And if I still them, will they let me go or leave me alone? I didn't know what to do.

"What do you think you're doing… against a child?"

I looked up and I gasped as I saw who it was. The two demons turned as well when they were standing behind them.

"I wouldn't expect this from those that aren't Demons… no, I should say that this is Demon-like." They said as they glared at the two demons. "Ganging up on children and abusing them is the signature move of Demons, after all."

"S-Shingetsu-kun!"

 **To be continued!**


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: SPOILERS!**  
 **WARNING: ABUSE! IF YOU HAVE THAT EXPERIENCE, THEN DON'T READ!**  
 **WARNING: FEELS!**

(Y/n) = Your name  
(c) = color  
(e/c) = eye color

 **Reader's P.O.V**

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!"

I woke up in a jolt and I fell out of my bed. I felt the pain of the wounds coming back after I fell on my side. I groaned as I touched my arm to check if they are bleeding, but luckily they didn't. But still, who or what woke me up? I then looked at the door as I heard loud banging.

"(Y/N), THERE IS NO TIME TO LIE DOWN AND SLEEP! WE GOT A BIG PROBLEM! I REPEAT, A BIG PROBLEM!" I heard the loud voice of my advisor as he kept banging the door. My (e/c) eyes widened as he mentioned the news. A big problem? What kind of problem? Did the adults managed to get into our base? Did something happen to Monaka? Did something bad happened to Shingetsu and Kotoko? "SO GET OUT OF BED AND OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" He said in panic. Wait, in panic? Then it must be really REALLY bad!

"H-Hold on! I'm coming!" I yelled as I stood up, but I had some dificulties because of the pain. As I finally managed to get up, I wobbly walked towards the door and opened it. But right after I opened it and saw Kurokuma, he grabbed my hand with his black paw and dragged me as he ran. The pain increased even more as he dragged me.

"L-Let go of my hand! You're hurting me! And where are you taking my anyway?!" I asked as I groaned more because of the pain increasing on my arm and legs. I was able to walk, but not to run. If I ran, then the pain would come back. And Kurokuma now made it worse.

"THERE IS NO TIME FOR THAT! YOU HAVE TO HELP US NOW!" He yelled as we reached the double doors. He opened it and I already hear the loud screaming of a child as we went inside of the room.

I saw Monaka wailing and screaming as four Monokuma kids surrounded her. Tears were streaming down from her face like waterfalls and she kept pounding her arm supports of her wheelchair. Looking at the Monokuma Kids, they might be trying to calm her down. But it seems that they failed completely as the screaming and crying was getting worse. I stared at them in shock and fear. Why was she crying? What made her cry?

"W-What happened? Why is she crying?" I asked concerned and afraid.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kurokuma yelled in fear. "SHE WOULDN'T ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS! SHE ONLY WANTED YOU! THAT'S WHY I BROUGHT YOU HERE!" Kurokuma then walked towards the group and stood in front of Monaka. "NOW LEAVE! ALL FOUR OF YOU, LEAVE THIS ROOM AT ONCE!" He yelled in anger as the kids cowered in fear and they all ran off.

As I looked back at Monaka, I felt my heart breaking at the sight. She had her eyes shut tightly as the tears kept streaming down her face while trying to stop her sobs. She had her fists clenched against her arm supports.

"Monaka?" I walked closer towards her as I looked at her sadly. "What happened? Did those adults do something bad to Shingetsu and Kotoko?" I asked in concern as I stood in front of them. She shook her head, but she didn't look at me. Even though it wasn't that answer, I did feel relieved. At least nothing bad has happened to my two friends.

"Is it...maybe even worse?" I asked softly in concern. Monaka didn't say anything and she didn't move either. But then, she slammed her fists against the arm support once again.

"It's-! Shingetsu-! He-! betrayed-! us-! all-!" She yelled in anger and in tears as she kept slamming against it. Eventually she stopped and started sobbing in her hands.

"W-What?!" I looked at her in shock and disbelief. Shingetsu? Betraying us? But why? Why would he do that? No, that has to be a lie, right? He said that he would save Kotoko. He said that he would kill them all. This has to be a lie! I kneeled down in front of her as I held one of her hands. "A-Are you sure?"

Monaka didn't say anything as she only sobbed, but she did put her hand behind her back and pulled something out. It was a tablet and there was a video shown on the screen. It was on pauze, but I could see Shingetsu, Kotoko and two adults.  
One was an female adult who has short, dark brown hair with an ahoge and a kind om megaphone hanging on her skirt.  
The other adult was also a female who has dark purple long hair with six hairclips and has round glasses. Her clothes seemed to be ripped at some places.  
They both were standing in front of Kotoko as they looked at Shingetsu who stood in front of them.

Kurokuma walked towards us and looked at the screen as well as I pressed on the button in the middle of the screen. But soon as I let the video play, I felt the anger and shock forming inside of me as Shingetsu said the first words to the adults that I never expected from him at all.

 _"I'm begging you, just leave this city–!"_

The brown haired girl was about to speak, but I didn't hear it because Monaka threw the tablet on the ground. The screen went completely black and there were cracks on the screen. I looked at the screen on shock, but most of all in anger. He lied to us! He betrayed us all! He never cared about us and our paradise!

"Monaka. Is someone already going after him?" I asked in a soft angry tone as I kept looking down at the screen.

"T-The servant and the Monokuma's are after him." Monaka said as she tried to control her sobs. "W-why?" She asked.

I stood up as my body started to shake because of the increasing anger, but I still didn't look at both of them. "Monaka, I know that you don't want me to go out. But...I want to go after him and talk to him." I muttered softly in anger. "I want to talk to him face to face. I want to know why. He might not tell me, but I have to try. And after that, I will make him pay! He deserves to be..!"

But soon I was interrupted by Monaka who pulled me by the arm and hugged me tightly. She sobbed violently as tears were falling on my shoulder. "N-No! Monaka doesn't want you to go! Monaka doesn't want to lose you too!" She said as her voice cracked from all the sobbing and crying.

I looked down sadly as I hugged her back. "I'm not leaving you for good. It is only for a while. I promise I'll be back. And besides, you're not alone. Kurokuma, Servant-san and the Monokuma Kids are here for you, right?" I said gently as I rubbed her back.

I could feel Monaka shaking her head as the tears kept falling. "That is not the same! Monaka doesn't want to see you get worse! Monaka promised the Hero! Monaka doesn't want to let you go! **Monaka loves you, (Y/n)!** " She said, but then gasped as she put her hand away from my back.

I blushed brightly as my heartbeat thumped against my chest. She loved me? She really loves me? I can't believe it! She loves me back! I thought that she didn't love me back! "Y-You love me?" I asked confused and embarrassed. "B-But what about Shingetsu? Doesn't he love you as well?" I asked as I looked at Monaka's hair.

"M-Monaka did love Shingetsu, b-but Monaka realized that Monaka had more feelings for you than for him. Monaka wants to create paradise with you." Monaka said sadly. "M-Monaka really cares about you ever since we found you, (y/n). Everyone besides Shingetsu does. S-So please, don't leave Monaka. Don't leave Monaka alone! Monaka doesn't want to be alone!"

Anger was replaced with guilt as my (e/c) eyes widened. I knew that Monaka cares about me, but I never thought this much. Monaka loves me as much as I love her. Monaka has been my crush ever since the first day in my new home.  
I released her from the hug and I looked at her with a sad smile. Seeing the tears still streaming down her face, I wiped them away with my hands as she blushed. "Monaka, I will never leave you. I will create paradise together with you. I love you too, Monaka. So I will stay with you, but I do hope that they will stop him soon." I said gently with a sad smile as I held her hand.

Monaka looked at me with wide eyes, but then smiled at me gently. "Monaka reassures you that they will. They will stop him. But for now, let's create our paradise together, okay?" Monaka asked.

"Okay." I said as my smile brightened. We both hugged eachother tightly as we both smiled. Even though Shingetsu ruined everything, we can still create paradise together. And nothing can stop that from happening.

"Gyaaah! Such romance! Such hope!" We both looked at Kurokuma who is smoking his sigar. "You both are so suitable together! Like pancakes and butter! This is even enjoyable than listening to metal!"

"Who ordered you to talk?" Monaka asked as she glared at him. Kurokuma looked at her in shock, but didn't say anything. She then looked at me with a smile. "(Y/n), Monaka has some work to do now. Monaka will be back shortly, okay?" She asked as she smiled at me gently. Before I could answer, she kissed me on the cheek which made my face go red. Her smile brightened and she rolled with her wheelchair out of the room.

I touched my cheek and I smiled as I still felt the touch of her lips. I'm so happy that Monaka loves me and that she is happy, but the adults and Shingetsu might ruin everything. The Servant and the Monokuma's do can stop them, but would it actually be enough?

"Are you really going to stand around like that?!" I looked behind me at Kurokuma who had his arms crossed. "Are you really going to do nothing?!" He asked as he blowed the smoke out from his mouth.

"I don't really have a choice, right?" I said as I looked at him seriously. "Monaka doesn't want me to go out. Monaka wants me to stay so that we can rule paradise. And if I leave, wouldn't she be mad at me as well?"

"Pfft ha! Like she wouldn't be mad at you!" Kurokuma said as he shook his head. "And besides, if you stop Shingetsu-boy, then you have a chance to kill the two adults who killed your friends."

My (e/c) eyes widened as memories of my two deceased friends came back. I looked down in anger as I clenched my fists. "You're right. Those two...killed our two members and they nearly killed Kotoko. Shingetsu might be working for them as well in secret. He is a spy. So killing them will make Monaka happy." I said.

"Then go outside and go after them!" Kurokuma yelled. "I'll tell Monaka that I convinced you so that you won't get punished. And I'll let Servant-san know as well. But before you go, I do want to give you this." He put his paw behind his back and then showed it in his paw. He had something metal in his hand and it looked something from a western movie.

"W-What is that?" I asked confused as I looked at it.

"This is known as a gun. I have always kept that around, but you do need this when you see the demon. With this, you can kill them easily." He said as he gave it to me. "You don't have to use it though, but you do need it just in case."

"I-I see." I said as I shakily looked at the gun. It looks dangerous, but I might need it anyway.

"Now go! Go hunt the demons!" Kurokuma ordered as he pointed at the door. "But one more thing, you have to get prepared for everything outside. It might be...very horrifying. Something that you can't handle."

"O-Okay." I said as I nodded while I put the gun in my pocket and then walked out of the room. Then I arrived at my room and grabbed my (c) coat and (c) scarf. Shingetsu gave it to me so that I won't catch a cold. I still can't believe that he is a traitor, but I have to stop this now. And I have to stop the two adults. My friends might be mad at me for leaving their base and breaking the promise, but I'm doing this for our paradise.

I walked out of the room and I arrived at the door of the building. I took a deep breath before walking outside. But soon as I went outside, I gasped at the shocking sight. Most of the buildings were destroyed and there were corpses of the demons. Corpses and blood everywhere. I could smell the scent of blood and corpses. No wonder that Kurokuma warned me about this. It was so horrifying and disgusting! But I can't turn back. This has to be done.

I pulled the scarf over my mouth and nose and I walked further away from our secret base. Now I just need to find them. And then kill them.

-Timeskip-

I don't know for how long I have been walking around, but it felt like for hours. I have been looking around and even inside the building to see if they are hiding here, but I still haven't found them. Maybe they have already escaped. They might be even outside Towa City.

"Psst. (Y/n)." I stopped walking and I looked around, but I didn't see anyone around me. But the voice does sound familiar. "(Y/n), over here." I eventually found the person who stood between two buildings. It was the servant. Monaka and Kurokuma did mention that he was after them. Maybe he can help me and he might even found them as well.

I walked towards him and stood in front of him. "Kurokuma told me that you would join us." Servant said with a smile on his face. "But why would you join a piece of trash like me? Or are you joining me because of a different reason?"

"Because I need your help. But that doesn't mean that I will trust you. You are still an disgusting demon." I said sternly. "So you better wouldn't betray me as well, or else I will kill you."

"Hahaha. Just expected from a dangerous child like you." Servant laughed. "But I'll not betray you. I'm everyone's servant after all."

"Just shut up." I said sternly. "So did you already found them?"

"Yes." He said as he pointed at the other side of the wall. "They are few meters away from this wall. We can watch them and then catch them." He said.

"Good. But I don't want to catch them. " I said as I took out my gun from my pocket. "I want to kill them when the time is right." I walked at the other side of my wall and stood against the corner.

I glared as I saw Shingetsu with the two adults. How dare he betray us like that? How dare he make Monaka angry and upset? How dare he to ruin our paradise? He has to die! He and the two adults deserve to be killed by me!

I pointed the gun at the dark brown haired adult. My hands were shaking from the anger, but I didn't care. I have to kill them now before they see me.

"You said so before, didn't you? "We're scared of adults"… is that why?" The brown haired demon asked as she looked at Shingetsu.

" …Yeah, that's right. We're scared beyond help of adults… if there weren't any adults, we could live in peace and quiet… I've thought that for as long as I've lived." Shingetsu said as he looked down.

As long as he lived? Yeah right. This has to be an lie. I kept aiming with my gun at the back of the brown haired adult's head. I heard Servant's footsteps coming towards me and looking at them as well, but I ignored that. I have to be focused at killing the adults.

"Why… do you think that?" The brown haired female asked. Shingetsu looked away and kept silent until he took a deep breath.

"Originally, we "Soldiers of Hope" were classmates at Hope's Peak Academy's Attached Elementary School. There, we were… part of a class of so-called "problem children". However… the term problem children was incorrect. To put it like that… would be to say that we created problems ourselves. That wasn't the case… our problems were created by adults. They… were created by our parents. It's said that children can't choose their parents, but we were all given a bad lot. My parents were truly, genuinely… as horrible as Demons." He said seriously.

I lowered my gun a bit as I listened about his words. Were his parents Demons as well?

"My parents only thought of raising me as being like leveling up in a game… they were probably oblivious to the fact that I was even human. From morning to evening, study, study, study, study… if I got drowsy, analeptic drugs… even if I collapsed, they'd stick me with an IV drip and fully restore my HP… excessive all-nighters for three or four days was ordinary. If I showed even the slightest opposition, they'd use items to tame my spirit. They thought I would level up as expected if I kept laboriously piling up EXP like that. It'd have been better if it only happened at home… I was given the same "expectations" in school. My father was a teacher at Hope's Peak Academy's Attached Elementary School. He was a researcher of talent. He used me, his son, to research "the development of talent in children". For example, what curve of development would children take when they have been pushed to a breaking point… and such. …Isn't it laughable? I was a test subject in such an interesting experiment." He said as he looked away sadly.

I almost gasped, but I put a hand over my mouth to cover it. Did his "parents" really do this to me? He was an test subject towards his own parents? Is that why...he is acting like an adult? T-That's just awful!

" I-It's not funny… not at all." The brown haired Demon said in shock.

"And yet… what I went through was trivial compared to everyone else. You've seen Monaka-chan's legs, haven't you? That… was actually done by her family. Apparently Monaka-chan's father and older brother envied her talent and mistreated her to that extent…" He said sadly as he looked down.

"N-No way…!" The dark brown haired Demon said in shock as I looked at Shingetsu in shock. Did her family do this to her as well?

I pulled my gun again and aimed at their adult's heads. I felt more anger building up than before. They did this to them. They did this to us all! I was about to pull the trigger thingy, but then Shingetsu started to speak again.

"Just because he have such excellent talent, we've always suffered such hellish abuse. Even so, we never hated our parents. Not because we loved them… but because we didn't know it was okay to hate them. Thanks to that "common sense"… we took pride in our mutual misfortune with everything we had. Our destination at that point… was a natural conclusion." He said.  
"We would escape… from the dreadful world that tormented us. We were desperate to run from our scary parents, from the scary adults, from this scary world… to us, "that act" was the best means of doing so. But… it was at that time. A person appeared who taught us not to "run away"… to have the courage to "fight back". That was "Junko-onee-chan". Junko-onee-chan wanted what we had thrown away. …Our lives. Then Junko-onee-chan took us away. Our disappearance wasn't very important news. It was about the time "That Incident" was starting to become large-scale, after all. After that… were the most enjoyable days of our lives."  
He then suddenly started to smile which surpised me. ""Junko-onee-chan" spoiled us, her property, with plenty of love. Moreover, it wasn't just love… she gave us a dream as well. To make a "children's paradise" where children can live in peace and quiet… "Junko-onee-chan" taught us the necessary principle to do that. It's the principle that "adults are Demons". We had scales over our eyes… thanks to her, we finally realized. Our common sense until now was a downright lie made to be convenient for adults. Children cannot defy adults… everybody has to get along; murder and violence is bad… in order to destroy this world built on lies, we've hardened our resolve to fight against the adults. I think the first adult we finished off was some complete stranger… once we knew that even children could kill adults, we suddenly felt motivated to do so. From then on, we killed Demons and steadily leveled up. "Junko-onee-chan" was so pleased, too. She said the composition of "children killing adults" was despair-inducing."

"That's… way too messed up…" The dark brown haired Demon said as she started to sweat.

"J-Just as I thought… you lot… were just being used by her… the way she won you over… was completely like a cult's modus operandi. Winning over the dejected by giving them affirmation, then substituting their goals with yours… your "revolution", too… is probably nothing but a piece of despair to her. You all… were completely used by Junko Enoshima." The dark purple haired female said in anger which made my gun aim at her.

"What's wrong with that? Didn't I tell you? We are her property. We'd much rather be used by our greatest big sister than those horrible adults." Shingetsu said sternly as he glared at him.

"t looks like it's… completely too late for you." The dark purple haired female muttered as she looked away.

"Say what you like… It's a fact that "Junko-onee-chan" gave us hope. Because we have that hope, we were able to defeat the "Demons' Boss". Our parents." He said which made my (e/c) eyes widen. They killed their own parents? Does that mean...that they have killed my "mother" as well?  
"That was the battle of a lifetime… thanks to that battle, we leveled up even further. From that point, we proceeded fully with the "Children's Paradise Plan" and steadily liberated children from the adults… that was the beginning of the onslaught of the "Soldiers of Hope"… or it should have been…" He said seriously. "It was just then… that "Junko-onee-chan" died. She was killed… by some _idiot_ …"

Junko was killed by someone? That's awful! So that's why I can't meet Junko. She was already dead before I met them.

"With our big sister dead, we had no idea what to do without our owner at the time… but… Monaka-chan alone was different. At the time, Monaka-chan looked like "Junko-onee-chan" in my eyes. In that moment… everything unnecessary disappeared in an instant, and I awakened to the feeling of my new self rising up. Thinking back to that moment… to us, that was the true beginning of our "revolution"." He said. "…I made another vow. We would fulfill our big sister's dreams and verify her magnificence. We put false terms like education and familial love in the past in order to turn this city into a paradise only for children. That is our "hope"!"

I lowered my gun as I looked away. Shingetsu really wants to create paradise for Junko, Monaka and for the children. Does that mean that he still cares about me and the others?

"Are you okay, (Y/n)?" I heard the Servant ask confused. I don't actually know what to do. Should I kill them right away? But if I do that, wouldn't that give him a trauma? What should I do?

"Don't take him seriously… that's just this brat's reckless remarks. The point is… that Monaka-chan is the mastermind, and in order to save Byakuya-sama, I have to do something about her, right?" The dark purple haired Demon asked which made my eyes widen in shock and anger. I put my gun up and aimed against the female's head. No one harms Monaka! I have to make sure that they won't harm her! But before I could, Shingetsu said something surprising which made me lower my gun completely.

"Monaka-chan is our princess. I will never let you do that…!" Shingetsu said in anger. "And if you ever hurt Monaka or (Y/n), then I'll kill you both!"

"Who's (Y/n)?" I heard the dark brown haired female ask confused. It went completely silent as Shingetsu's face was turning red of embarrassment.

I lowered my gun as I started to blush. Did he care that much about me? But then I remembered. The kindness and comfort that he gave me last night. The concern that he showed me when he looked at me. And that he was trying to convince Monaka to look for Masaru.

He really wanted to make me happy.

He did this not only for Monaka. He did this also for me, isn't he?

"I...I can't do this." I said as I stood against the wall and dropped the gun out of my hand. "I completely misunderstood. He only wanted to help us." I then looked up at the Servant with a concerned look on his face. "Servant-san, I want you to do me a favor. Please follow him until the Demons are gone and when he is back."

"But what about you, (y/n)? I assume that you don't need help from an useless person like me, right?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm going back to the base. And I don't need your help. I still have the gun with me." I said as I was about to grab the gun, but then I heard Shingetsu scream. I went back towards the corner and looked at it in shock.

An army of Monokuma Kids was walking towards them and they were around more than 200 Monkuma Kids. Shingetsu and the two adults looked at them as the army came closer and closer. I have to do something. Somebody have to do something. They might be misunderstanding Shingetsu's reason like I was. I can convince them to stop attacking them. Maybe Monaka would understand that as well.

"Servant, stay where you are. I'll be right back." I muttered as I put the gun in the trash bin nearby and started to run towards the army. The pain started to come back from my legs. The wounds were burning like fire, but I have to keep going. I have to help them. I have to help Shingetsu. I have to help our paradise.

Before they could reach them, I stopped in front of them just in time with my arms spread out.

"STOP!" I yelled and Monokuma Kid stopped. They all looked at eachother confused like they didn't know what was going on.

"W-Who is that?" I heard one of the adults mutter confused behind me. I think it was the purple haired Demon by hearing their voice.

"(Y-Y/n), what are you doing? Get out of here!" I heard Shingetsu yell in panic and concern.

"No Shingetsu." I said sternly. "This is what I have to do. And this is the least that I could do for the Warriors of Hope. So please, get them out of Towa City!"

"W-What? (Y/n), how do you know that I...?"

"I heard everything, Shingetsu-kun." I interrupted him. "Listen, I'm sorry for breaking my promise. But I was so mad and confused because that you betrayed us all by helping those stinky demons. But I realised that I misunderstood and that you still cared about me and Monaka." I then turned my head to look at Shingetsu. "Shingetsu, I know that what you are doing is right. And I'm glad that you still kept your promise for me. I'm really grateful and happy that you all are my friends and that you are an amazing leader. Thank you." I said as I smiled at him.

Shingetsu's eyes widened as a blush was forming on his face. My smile brightened as I looked back at the army. "Now go. Make sure that they leave us alone for good. And please, don't worry about me. I'll make that I will survive." I said seriously as I stared at the group. There was silence as the wind was blowing. It was then that I smiled when the footsteps were heard and they were getting further and further away. The Monokuma Kids noticed that and they all were yelling "booh" at me.

"Everyone, please listen to me!" I said it out loud and they all went silent. "Listen, this is all an misunderstanding. You all might think that Shingetsu is betraying us, but he is not. He is only doing this for our paradise. He is taking them away from there so that they won't bother us anymore. He is doing this for us all. For all the children. Sure he is not killing them, but that doesn't mean that he would do that to the other Demons, right? So please, don't attack him. He is our leader. Our Sage. Let's just go back to our base until Shingetsu has returned, okay?"

They all stared at me and they didn't say anything. Everything went completely silent. Did it work? Are they maybe thinking about it? Or are they still doubting?  
Suddenly the red eyes of the Monokuma Kids started to glow. A glowing red eye? What does that mean?

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR!" One Monokuma Kid shouted.

My (e/c) eyes widened in shock and confusing as they all said that same word. "W-What?" Suddenly they all started to come closed and their shouting were getting louder and louder. "W-What are you doing? I'm not an traitor!" I said confused and afraid.

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR!"

They were getting closer and closer as I kept walking backwards. Why are they thinking that I'm an traitor? I'm not an traitor! I only wanted to make them understand that Shingetsu is helping us! Why are they mad at me? Why are they attacking me?

I started to turn around and ran, but unfortunately I was grabbed by four Monokuma Kids who stood behind me. I started to scream in pain as they grabbed my arms tightly. "L-Let go! Let go of me!" I yelled at them in anger and fear as they dragged me elsewhere with the remaining Monokuma Kids going elsewhere. I felt afraid about what they are going to do to me. But at least I'm relieved that I have distracted them. At least Shingetsu can take them out of here. But I hope that he will come back soon.

Please Shingetsu-sama, be safe.

-Timeskip-

The Monokuma Kids pulled me inside the room and pushed me down on the floor. I groaned in pain as I tried to sit while the Monokuma Kids stared at my back. But as soon as I sat up, I saw Monaka rolling her wheelchair towards me.

"M-Monaka, thank goodness you're here." I said in relief as I smiled nervously at her. But my smile faded as Monaka glared at me. "Monaka?"

Suddenly she grabbed my (h/c) (h/l) hair and pulled hard against it. I screamed in pain as tears were forming in my eyes. "How dare you to betray Monaka?!" Monaka asked to me in a cold tone as she stared at me.

"W-What? M-Monaka, I don't betray you!" I said in fear and confusion.

"Don't-! Lie-! To-! Monaka-!" She yelled at me in tears as she pulled on my hair once again which made me cry in pain. "Monaka-! Knows-! What-! You-! Had-! Done-!"

"I-I don't know what you mean! I didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled desperately as tears were streaming down my face. "Please s-stop!"

"Ufufufufu...you really would want that, do you?" Monaka smiled at me with a mix of her doll face expression. She then slapped me on the cheek so hard as she let go of my hair. I fell on the floor because of the impact against my cheek. "Well-! Monaka-! doesn't-! give-! a shit-! Monaka-! doesn't-! care-! about-! you-! anyway-!" She yelled at me.

"W-What?" I asked in shock as my eyes widened while I sat up. "W-What do you mean by that? Y-You do care about me, right? You s-said that you loved me, right?" I asked confused and in denial.

"Umm...Nope, Monaka was lying about that." Monaka said as she smiled at me. "And you know what else? Monaka doesn't care about Warriors of Hope and our Paradise as well."

My eyes widened completely as my heart broke into million pieces. "Y-you lied to us? This whole time? B-But why? I don't understand!" I said as I shook my head in denial. This has to be a joke. This has to be!

"Monaka is sorry, (Y/n). But this is for the sake of "Junko Enoshima II"" She said as she rolled her wheelchair away from me. "You see, Monaka only wanted to create a second "Enoshima Junko" that will follow Enoshima Junko's footsteps. That's what Monaka-chan desires. That's why Monaka and Servant-san have different goals. We just agreed to work together along the way. "

"Junko Enoshima II? W-Wait, Servant-san works together with you? Is that the reason why he...?" I asked confused and shocked.

"Yes. Monaka needed Servant-san. And Monaka does need you too." Monaka said as she smiled at me.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

"Monaka wants you to be my partner as well." Monaka said as she looked at me in a creepy manner. "When we found you, Monaka could already tell that you were an useless piece of shit just like your "mother". But when Monaka got to know you more, Monaka could sense that we are the same. We both are abused badly. Our demons didn't care about us at all. And we both want to cause despair."

Monaka looked at me and moved her wheelchair back towards me. "So that's why Monaka wants to rule Towa City with you, (Y/n). Together we can create "Junko Enoshima II" and then we will rule this Tragedy. Join us, (y/n). Monaka needs you." She said as she moved her hand towards me.

I looked at her hand and then looked back at her. I stood up as I looked down. I was about to reach her hand, but I had other plans. I moved my hand away from hers and then slapped her hard. Her green eyes widened as she held her hand against her cheek. "W-What was...?"

The Monokuma Kids grabbed me by the arms tightly as I glared at her with tears in my eyes. "I'll never join you, Monaka! You and me are not alike and we never will be! I'm doing this for the children and for our paradise while you want to cause us pain! I won't allow it and I know that Shingetsu would not allow it either!" I said in anger.

"B-But...(y/n)...Monaka loves you." Monaka whispered as she started to cry.

"Don't lie to me!" I yelled at her in anger. "I know what you said! You said that you didn't care about me and about our friends at all! I find that unforgivable! That's why...I hate you. I hate you, Monaka."

"B-But I lov...!"

 **"I HATE YOU!"**

  
Monaka looked at me in shock as I kept glaring at her. "I-I see..." Monaka said as she looked down with her bangs covering her eyes. "So it seems thatMonaka can't convince you this way. Then Monaka has no other option." She then looked at me and she started to smile insanely. "THEN MONAKA WILL KILL YOU!"

My (e/c) eyes widened when suddenly the red glowing eyes started to appear behind me. "W-What is happening? W-What do you mean by killing me?" I asked confused and afraid.

"You refused Monaka's offer. That offer was the only way that you could survive. And now that you refused Monaka and hated Monaka, then Monaka would kill you..like the same way as the Hero and the Priest died." Monaka said with an insane smile on her face.

"W-What? You killed them? B-But how? W-Why? They were our friend, Monaka!" I yelled in anger and tears as the glowing red eyes were getting closer and closer.

"Do you expect that Monaka controlled the Monokuma's only? Monaka controls the Monokuma Kids as well." Monaka said. "And like Monaka said, Monaka doesn't care about you and our friends anyway. Goodbye!" She then rolled away from as the Monokuma Kids grabbed me and dragged towards the crowd.

I fell on the floor as the Monokuma Kids surrounded me. They all kicked me and punched me. I felt myself bleeding on my legs, arms and out of my mouth. Everything went blurry and I could see my memories flashing through my eyes.

Daimon...

Jataro...

Kotoko...

Shingetsu...

I'm so sorry...

I'm so sorry...

I'm so sorry...for letting you all down.

My eyes slowly closed, but before everything went black...I heard someone shouting my name in shock and in despair.

-Timeskip-

Everything was dark. I felt like that I was floating around in the darkness. I don't know what happened. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I couldn't feel anything. I only felt afraid about what is going on.

Suddenly I felt pain. A lot of pain. As I felt the pain, I remembered. I remembered that the Monokuma Kids were beating me up and someone who suddenly shouted my name. But besides pain, I felt something soft covering my body besides my head. It feels like...a blanket.

The darkness started to fade away slowly as I heard a door closing. Eventually the darkness was replaced by colors. I realized that my eyes has been opened as I was laying down on a bed. But it wasn't my bed. I wasn't in my own room. The color of the ceiling was different. It wasn't the color of the room that I actually know. I was in an unknown room.

I tried to sit up, but I felt a lot of pain against my stomach. Sitting up seemed to be impossible. But I noticed that I was wearing white clothing instead of my normal clothing. And I was covered with more bandages. Someone took care of me? Was that maybe the person who shouted my name?

I tried to look next to me and I saw a letter on the bed table next to the bed. I shakily took it and looked at it. Did the person maybe left that behind before they left? I looked at it and opened it as I started to read. 

_I'm so sorry, (y/n). I'm so sorry for everything. I shouldn't had left you alone with them. If only I realised that Monaka was lying to us...If only I wasn't blind by her kindness...If only I didn't guide the Demons towards the exit of this town...then this should have never happened. Now I have seen you getting beating up by them._

 _And now I have to leave you again to kill the Demons. But I have no other choice. Monaka made a deal with me. If I didn't do anything, then she would kill you! If I win and kill them, then we can escape this town together! But I'll not allow Monaka to hurt you! I have making sure of it that Monaka cannot go in the room! But I will return and get you out of the room with the key!_

 _I promise you, (y/n)! I will win! I will return! I will return to get you out! We can start over! We can still build Paradise together with Kotoko! So please, stay alive! Please live! I will be back! I promise!_

"Signed, Nagisa Shingetsu..." I read as my voice was cracking while tears forming in my eyes. I could see the stains which had dried up slightly. This proofs that he has been crying while writing it. Tears fell down from my face and on my pillow as I clenched the letter tightly in my hands.

"I'm sorry Shingetsu! I'm so sorry!" I sobbed in my hands as the tears kept falling from my eyes. This has been all my fault. If I didn't went out in the first place, then this wouldn't never happen. I caused all of this.

I'm so useless..

-Timeskip-

 **Shingetsu's P.O.V**

No...No...No! No! No!

I felt tears streaming down my face as my robot is falling apart. This can't be happening! I can't lose! I shouldn't lose this! I'm the best at using robots! I promised! I promised that I will return! I promised that I would save (Y/n)!

"Come on! Move! Move dammit!" I shouted as I kept moving my controller to make him move. But it didn't work. The robot didn't move at all as it kept falling apart.

"Move! Move! I have to win! I have to..." But then I noticed everything getting darker around me. I looked up and my eyes widened as the robot's arm was falling and getting closer and closer to fall on me.

I tried to move, but somehow I can't. I was completely frozen. I could only stare and cry. I have let (y/n) down. I didn't keep my promise. I'm so sorry, Daimon. I'm so sorry, Jataro. I'm so sorry, Kotoko. I'm so sorry, Monaka.

I'm so sorry, (Y/n)!

I'm so sorry!

"No! (Y/..!" I yelled before the arm completely crushed me and everything exploded around me. I felt everything around my body burning and pain. But before everything went black, I felt someone hugging me close...or is it just me? I wish I could hug them back, now I can't anymore. 

**To be continued!**


	6. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" WARNING: SPOILERS!/span/strongbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /strongspan style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" WARNING: SLIGHT ABUSE! IF YOU HAVE THAT EXPERIENCE, THEN DON'T READ!/span/strongbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"(Y/n) = Your name/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"(e/c) = Eye color/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Reader's P.O.V/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I sat on the bed, looking down with my dull (e/c) eyes. Patiently waiting for one of my remaining friends. However, I already have lost Hope. I don't know what time it is now, but I know that I'm waiting for a long time for Shingetsu or Kotoko. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Everything still hurts, even after I took an medicine that Shingetsu had put down next to my bed. As I looked at the bandages, I remembered the painful memories of my mom and the execution. And it also made me feel heartbroken. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Monaka was my crush and one of them who gave me a lot of love and comfort. She was my princess. But now she just threw me away like I was trash. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I felt tears forming in my eyes once more as I gripped the sheets tightly in my hands. My feelings were turned into anger. Monaka betrayed me, Monaka destroyed the Warriors of Hope, Monaka killed my friends, Monaka ruined our Paradise. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I just wish that I could escape from this room and punish Monaka for everything that she had done to us, but I can't. I don't even know if it is locked, but still...I can't even stand like last time because of the pain. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"And now I'm even more useless because of it./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly I heard a click at the door and I could hear the door slowly opening. But I didn't look up. In my mind I thought that it was the servant, Kurokuma or even Monaka who were there to kill me for good. However, they didn't move further and I heard a gasp coming out from their mouth. It was then that I looked up with tears were falling from my eyes and my eyes wide as I realized who it was. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"They looked at me in shock as they had their mouth covered with one hand. Tears were forming in their pink eyes and then fell down from their cheeks. Their clothing were still intact, like nothing has happened to them at all. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I was only staring at them and I couldn't say anything at all in shock. Eventually I managed to say their name as my shoulders started to shake./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""K-Kotoko?" /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"As soon as I said her name, she ran towards me and hugged me tightly as she collapsed on her knees right in front of me. She cried on my shoulder as I hugged her back as tightly as I could. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm so sorry, (y/n)! I'm so sorry!" Kotoko cried as the tears fell on my shoulder. "I should have come back sooner! I never should have left you alone! If I didn't realize that this would had happen to you, then I...I..!"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You didn't do anything wrong, Kotoko!" I said as I sobbed while stroking her back. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that this would happen and neither did I." /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I felt Kotoko loosening her grip as she removed her head from my shoulder. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve and then put her hands on my shoulders.  
"(Y/n), what happened?" She asked as she wiped the tears from my cheeks with her hands. "Who did this to you?" /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"My eyes widened as I sadly looked away from her. I know that my answer is going to make her very angry, but she has to know this for sure. "M-Monaka and the Monokuma Kids..They were trying to kill me after I saved Shingetsu and the two demons from the Monokuma Kids." I said sadly. After I said that, I felt her grip tightening on my shoulders. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I looked as her, but I didn't see her face. She was looking down and I could only see her pink hair and her hairband with the emblem. Suddenly she let go of me and walked a few meters away from me until she stopped in the middle of the room. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""That shitty lying bitch!" She muttered as she clenched her fists tightly. "Lying to us all was pretty bad, but this? She needs to pay! She needs to die! Her head should be pulled off her body and dropped towards a pack of hungry dogs!"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I shook in fear as I heard those horrifying words, but then I realized something as my eyes widened. "Y-You heard about the truth as well?" I asked in shock. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What?" She looked at me in shock as she turned around. "You heard about that too? But when?" She asked in shock. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-When Monaka was talking to me before she was planning to execute me." I said as I looked away sadly. "But what about you? When did you heard it?" /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""When I was spying on Monaka's conversation with Shingetsu. And believe me, it was really horrifying to witness that." She said sadly as she looked away. She then walked towards me and kneeled down. "But the most important thing is that this has to end right now. We have to stop Monaka together!" /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Y-You mean...you and me?" I asked as I blushed slightly. I then looked down at my bandages sadly. "B-But I don't think that I will be useful. I'm already injured and even worse than before. W-Wouldn't I stand in your way?" I asked./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Nonsense, (Y/n)! You're my friend after all! And friends never leave eachother behind, right?" Kotoko said as she petted me on the head. "And don't say that you are not useful. You never are." /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""O-Okay." I said as I nodded. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Good!" She said with a bright smile as she turned around. "Now hop on my back! We're going to find Monaka and stop this once and for all!" /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I nodded as I wrapped my arms around Kotoko's shoulder while she grabbed my legs gently. After I let my body relax against her back, she started to ran out of the room and turned to the left. I don't know where we are going, but I could tell that Kotoko knows where she is. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Timeskip-/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"After minutes of climbing and running, we both managed to reach the top floor and we are now inside a huge helicopter which is known as the Mk. Excalibur, at least that's what Kotoko told me. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"We are now at a hallway and we arrived at a huge white golden double door./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""O-Okay. This must be where Monaka is. *huff*" Kotoko said as she was panting from all that running./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""K-Kotoko, are you okay? You can put me down now and let me try to walk if you want." I said in concern as I looked at her. I felt bad for letting her carry me all the way, but what else can I do?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""No No, it's fine! You don't have to walk. You need to heal first." Kotoko said with a bright smile. "And besides, we are already at our destination." /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kotoko walked towards the door and slightly opened it. We both saw Monaka sitting on her knees and looking at the two demons in front of them. But what surprises me is that the demons were the exact two demons that were with Shingetsu. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What? Why are they still in Towa City?" I asked myself in a whisper. Did his plan fail? And how did it fail?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Huh? (Y/n)? You have met them before?" Kotoko asked as she slightly moved away from the door./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Y-Yes. These two demons are the demons who were with Shingetsu when I was saving them." I said./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Really? Wow!" Kotoko said in surprise as we both stared at eachother. "These two saved my life! Even twice!" /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Twice?" I asked surprised as I looked at her and then at the two demons. That they even were Kotoko twice...Are they..not demons after all? /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""There's no need to hesitate!" We heard one of the demons shout and we both looked at them through the door. " Just break that controller… and put an end to the Monokuma and the brats' brainwashing!"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Wait...Controller? Is that how Monaka controls them? Is magic even real? Is it fake? /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"" …Y-You're right." The brown haired girl said as she looked down. Might be the controller in her hands. But still...is this even right? Suddenly Kotoko to run through the door and we both went inside./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Don't! Please wait–!" Kotoko shouted as she ran towards them and stopped behind them. They both looked at us surprised. Especially the brown haired demon. "Please wait… don't destroy that controller."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"" Y-You… why did you come here?!" The purple haired demon asked in irritation as she glared at Kotoko./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Y-You are the one who saved us, correct?" She asked as she looked at me with wide eyes./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Y-Yes." I said as I glared at her. "But I didn't do this because of you. I did this for Shingetsu."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hooray–! You both came to save me, Kotoko-chan–! (Y/n)-chan-!" Monaka said in joy as she smiled at us which made me glare. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Don't screw with me–! Who the hell would save someone like you–?!" Kotoko shouted in anger which made Monaka's eyes widen. She then put me down on my feet and looked at the two demons as I looked at them as well. "I never heard anything about undoing the children's brainwashing. I find that troubling. Putting the Monokuma aside… losing our new friends would be agonizing. Because if that happens, we will be all alone again–!"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What friends… you were just brainwashing… and manipulating them…!" The purple haired demon said as she glared at us. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Even so, we don't want to be alone–! I almost lost a friend who is beside me right now and I don't want to lose anyone again-! I'm begging you–! Don't take away our friends–!" Kotoko shouted desperately as she looked at them. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Kotoko.." I muttered as I looked at Kotoko with wide eyes./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""It's exactly as Kotoko-chan says. Please, don't break that controller. If you don't… we can kill all the adults this time and bring success to our paradise project." She said and we both glared at her./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""D-Don't run your mouth–! You traitor–!" Kotoko shouted in anger./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Kotoko-chan… why are you saying such mean things? We're supposed to be comrades…" Monaka said as she stared at us sadly./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""We are not comrades. Not anymore." I said as I glared at her. "You betrayed us. You ruined everything."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Kotoko-chan... (Y/n)... Forgive me… let's put the past behind us… and live life to the fullest… let's kill adults… together, again…" Monaka said as she looked down. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Do you really expect that we will forget everything so easily?" I asked in a cold voice as I glared at her. "What you did to us was unforgivable. And what you did will never be forgiven and forgotten."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What's going on…?" The brown haired demon asked confused./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Leave the three alone…" The purple haired demon said as she looked away from us. "We just need to hurry and break this controller."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Y-You can't… please stop…! I'm begging you… just a little bit is fine… let us… keep some hope." Kotoko said desperately as she looked at the two in panic./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What do you mean, hope…! Do you really think… people like you have such a thing?" The purple haired demon asked as she glared at Kotoko./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Y-You don't understand! If you break the controller, then the Monokuma Kids will...! The Monokuma Kids will...!" Kotoko tried to get the words out, but she seemed very frightened to tell about it./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What? What will happen to them?" The brown haired demon asked as she looked at us confused./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes, Kotoko-chan. Tell them. Tell them what will happen." Monaka said as she insanely smiled at us./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Kotoko?" I looked at her confused and concerned as Kotoko started shaking. Is something..really bad going to happen if they will break it?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly we heard a door opening and we saw another adult walking inside. The adult was an pale and old male with long, disheveled black hair and lavender eyes. He was wearing a buttoned-up shirt adorned with a detailed red rose pattern, a heavy black and red hooded jacket with beige fur trimming, and ripped black jeans. His right forearm and palm are completely covered with an orthopedic cast, but from what I'll never know./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I've found you… Monaka." The male muttered as he walked past us and towards Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Y-You… why are you here…?" The purple haired demon asked in irritation. However, the male didn't answer./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;  
background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Big bro, you came to save Monaka, didn't you? They were so mean… everyone was bullying Monaka, you know? Both the children and the adults were bullying me… isn't Monaka pitiful? So, big bro–! Save Monaka!" Monaka said as she started crying. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Wait a minute..Big bro? That is her older brother? But they aren't even similar! /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Don't tell me… you're actually going to…" The purple haired demon muttered in shock as we all stared at the male. But our eyes suddenly widened in shock when he finally said something, but it was something really shocking./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA–! Don't talk shit–! Who the hell would save someone like you–?!" The male shouted with an insane grin as he looked at Monaka. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""B-Big bro…?" Monaka looked at him in shock as her eyes widened./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Cut that out–! You're not my little sister–! You're dad's kid so we didn't have a choice about letting you into our home! I never once thought of you as family!" The male shouted in anger as he glared at her. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Monaka's big brother was threating her like shit. Almost like...my mother. Is that maybe why...she became like this?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Why… are you saying those horrible things…? Even though Monaka… is still a child…" Monaka said as she frowned with tears forming in her eyes./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Shut up! The only reason I'm here is so I can do what I want with you hairless brats! Monaka, it's over for you! I'm putting an end to you myself–!" The male shouted in anger./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Stop… big bro… you're scaring me…" Monaka said as she had her eyes shut tight and her body shaking in fear./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""U-Umm… Haiji-san…" The male turned around and looked at the controller in her hand./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""So that's… the Monokuma control device." Haiji muttered and glared at the demon. "What are you doing… break that thing already, so we can finish this nightmare…!" He shouted./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Stop… if you break that controller, everything Monaka has done until now will be pointless… "Junko Enoshima II" won't be able to… stain the world with despair!" Monaka said as she stared at us like a doll. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Just how insane… is this girl? Hurry the hell up–! Break it already!" Haiji shouted./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I-I understand how you feel… but…" The brown haired female looked at the controller, not sure what to do./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Big sis, you can't break it! This is surely… a trap set by the adults!" Kotoko said in panic./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Break it–! I said break it, Komaru Naegi–!" Haiji shouted once again as he glared at her./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What is this… just… what is going on here…?" The purple haired demon muttered confused./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-Wait, Komaru! That is your name, was it? Please listen to me! Don't break it!" I shouted as I looked at her. "Remember what Kotoko said? Something would happen to the Monokuma Kids if you break it. And I assume that it is something really bad. So please, don't break it! Prove it to me that you are not a demon like him and Monaka!" I said as I pointed at him and Monaka. Monaka's eyes widened while her older brother glared at me./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Have you forgotten what they've done? If you have… then clean out your ears and listen up." He said as he glared at us./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…Eh? My ears?" Komaru asked confused./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly we heard shouts coming from outside this building. I walked towards the window while Kotoko gave me support. We both watched in shock as we saw a lot of demons outside the building and shouting against something. But then I realized that they were seeing it through a huge television screen. The others, minus Monaka watched this through the windows as well./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""BREAK IT–! BREAK IT–! BREAK IT–! BREAK IT–! BREAK IT–!" The adults shouted as I glared at all of them. They are just as awful as Monaka. I already could tell that. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Wow, that's amazing. It's a huge chorus of "break it, break it, break it"." Monaka said as we looked at her./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What… is this?" Komaru asked confused as we all went away from the window./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""The guys outside have been watching this whole time… they saw you defeat Monaka's robot." He said which made my eyes widen as well as from Kotoko. They defeated Monaka's robot? Then they must be very VERY strong. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Y-You did this, didn't you…? You… showed that to the people outside…!" The purple haired demon asked as she glared at Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Eh, I don't know anything about that, though–?" Monaka said as she tilted her head confused./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""They should still be watching now… they're waiting for you to destroy that controller… everyone… is counting on you. They're waiting for you to put an end to this nightmare. You're the one who showed us "hope"! We rose up because of your speech! That's why we're able to let out such loud voices! We don't need to cower in fear of these brats anymore! It's all thanks to you! To us adults, you are hope itself!" Haiji said as he looked at Komaru. But Komaru didn't say anything. He sighed in irritation and walked towards Monaka. "If you're still unable to make a decision despite that… then I'll give you a hand."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly he started to pull on Monaka's hair which made my (e/c) eyes widen. But the others except Monaka and Haiji were shocked as well. Seeing this brought back a memory when she pulled on my hair in anger, but I didn't do anything about this./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…Oww–!" Monaka shouted in pain as tears were forming in her eyes./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oi, tell her about everything you've done up to now. If you do that… she shouldn't have any reason to cover for you anymore." Hajij muttered as he glared at her./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What do you mean by… everything?" Monaka asked confused as a tear fell down from her eye./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Everything… from since you started aiming to become "Junko Enoshima II". Listen, you better be honest. If you aren't… I'll put you through a world of pain." He said coldly as he glared at her./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""O-Okay… I'll tell her." Monaka said as she groaned in pain. "It started… when Monaka was still attending Hope's Peak Academy's Attached Elementary School. When Monaka was playing around and spurred the "Warriors of Hope" into committing suicide…"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What?" I asked in shock. Were they planning to commit suicide? Were their lives really bad? Even more worse than mine?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Wait a moment! Playing… around?" Kotoko asked in shock and confusion./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yeah… Monaka didn't plan on dying. You all seemed serious about it, though." Monaka said. "Anyway, at that time… Monaka miraculously met Junko-onee-chan. The moment Monaka laid eyes on Junko-onee-chan, I knew. Junko-onee-chan was the light that would illuminate Monaka's boring world. Wow, what a miracle! Thank you, god–! …Is what I thought, but it was an inevitability, not a miracle. After all, Junko-onee-chan came into contact with Monaka because she wanted to use me."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…Use you?" Komaru asked as her eyes widened./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""At the time, Monaka was already the top supervisor of Towa Group's Robotics Development Division… ah, big bro… sorry about what that. Having the active role taken by your much younger sister was painful, wasn't it?" Monaka asked towards Haiji as he looked away. She then looked at Kotoko with a smile on her face. "Also… sorry, Kotoko-chan. You didn't want to know such a harsh truth, did you? Junko-onee-chan only had her eyes on Monaka; the rest of the "Warriors of Hope" were just extras…"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""D-Don't just say whatever you like! Onee-chan… loved all of us completely–!" Kotoko shouted in anger and denial as she glared at her while I looked at Kotoko with a frown on my face./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Love… what? What are you talking about, Kotoko-chan? There's no way anyone would love you when you didn't even treat your parents like human beings, Kotoko-chan." Monaka said with a smirk on her face./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kotoko's eyes widened as she looked down. I looked sadly, but then I glared at Monaka. "That is not true, Monaka." I muttered. "There is someone who loves and cares. That is her friend and that's me." /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Y/n).." Kotoko muttered as she looked at me with wide eyes. I looked at her and smiled slightly. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Enough of that… just continue." Haiji said as he pulled at her hair again which made us look at them as Monaka was groaning in pain./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I-I'm sorry… I understand… so stop it, big bro. O-Originally… Junko-onee-chan was looking for an enterprise that could mass produce the Monokuma. To invest in the "Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind", of course." Monaka explained. "That's why… in order to answer her expectations, Monaka immediately began mass production of the Monokuma. I devoted all of Towa Group's Robotics Development Division's energy into doing so…"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What were the rest of the people at Towa doing? Why… didn't anyone stop you?" The purple haired demon asked as she glared at Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I lied… to papa and big bro. I told them I wanted to develop a next-gen multi-use robot that can assist in everyday life or engage in rescue activities in disaster zones." Monaka said./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""How could adults fall for such a low-level lie?!" The purple haired demon asked as she now glared at Haiji./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…We didn't fall for it, we turned a blind eye. She was a tumour in our family, but her genius intellect made her even more troublesome. Dad and I decided not to get involved with her as long as she was making money. This girl… took advantage of her own position and started mass producing the Monokuma on her own. At the time… I had no idea about what the Monokuma were for and overlooked her as usual… well, I did think their design was odd, though." Haiji explained./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Junko-onee-chan was really happy because of that. She immediately invested them into "That Incident". As a result, "That Incident" started growing bigger and bigger…" Monaka said./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…And then you threatened dad when he realized what was happening and tried to stop you, right?" Haiji asked. "It was then that she suggested manufacturing weapons to dad. Anti-Monokuma weapons, that is…"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""So not only did you build the Monokuma… you also sold weapons to oppose them?" Komaru said. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""The more the Monokuma rampaged… the more money Towa Group would make." The purple haired demon muttered./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hmph… typical tricks from filthy Demons." Kotoko muttered as we both glared at Haiji./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Like brother, like sister. You both are terrible demons. And I'm not only saying this towards you two. The demons of this whole city are filthy and disgusting." I muttered. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-We couldn't help it… we couldn't go against her… if we opposed those despair guys, they'd expose our involvement with the development of the Monokuma to the world. If that happened, Towa would forfeit it's power over both parties to the enemy. We'd be completely isolated… and fall into ruin." Haiji explained and I shook my head./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You are too greedy. You only care about your business just like your father. You really are a stupid and greedy demon." I muttered in anger as he glared at me./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Which means Towa Group chose to coexist with "That Incident". On the surface, it looked as if we were the only corporation that fought against "That Incident", so the company image quickly went up… but underneath that, we were doing the exact opposite." Monaka explained. "Towa Group developed an air purification device that was effective against the poison gas, but we also developed the poison gas itself… and the reason Towa City didn't suffer any damage from "That Incident" was because Towa itself was a participant. Stupid adults the world over were applauding Towa Group while remaining oblivious to these facts. But don't pin all of it on Monaka, okay? Papa was completely supportive in the end, after all… he backed "That Incident" for money and prestige; he ended up becoming like Junko-onee-chan's sugar daddy, you know?"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Sugar daddy?" I tilted my head confused. "What is a "Sugar daddy"?"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Is that why… you kept the Future Foundation at a distance, Haiji-san?" Komaru asked as she looked at Haiji./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Even if it's corrupted… Towa Group is a place that I want to protect." Haiji muttered./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""But… things only went well for a little while… before we could have lots more fun, Junko-onee-chan went and died. Thanks to your older brother… Komaru Naegi-san." Monaka said. "After that, the Future Foundation came into power and Onee-chan's influence began to steadily decline… yet Monaka still tried her best to rebuild things… but that crucial papa of mine said it "was time". He had a sudden change of heart like adults are prone to doing. Papa betrayed Onee-chan. He wouldn't listen anymore, no matter what Monaka said…"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You couldn't forgive that… so you tried to take revenge against this city." Haiji said as he glared at Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""And then you used us to do your dirty work?!" I asked in anger as I glared at her as well./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes. Monaka… is grateful to the "Warriors of Hope". You immediately got into killing adults… just because I said "adults are filthy Demons that betrayed Junko-onee-chan". But for (Y/n) making them kill adults was very difficult and it was pretty close too, until they betrayed me. But I was so happy. Children really are simpler than adults." Monaka said with a smile as me and Kotoko glared at her. "Still, Monaka doesn't care about "revenge" or "paradise". Carrying out Onee-chan's will… is much, much more important than that. Monaka… doesn't want Junko Enoshima to end."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""So that's why you thought up a ridiculous fantasy like becoming "Junko Enoshima II"…" The purple haired demon muttered./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Then… what exactly have to done order to become "Junko Enoshima II"?" Haiji asked./spanbr style="color:  
#2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Onee-chan said it a lot… that she "wanted to further stain the world in despair". That's why if you did that, wouldn't you become a splendid "Second"–?" Monaka asked as she looked at Komaru./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…What do you mean?" Komaru asked confused./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…War." Monaka muttered. "I'm going to cause a war. I mean, if I started a huge war, wouldn't the entire world be tainted by despair–?"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""War… just what are you saying?" The purple haired demon muttered in shock./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Now then… are you planning on deceiving us by bluffing like you always do?" Haiji asked./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hmm, if you think that, then why don't you try breaking the controller that big sis has? …The war will start if you do." Monaka said as she pointed the controller./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-Wait… why would breaking this controller cause a war…?" Komaru asked confused./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You… you're just trying to spin a half-assed bluff to get us not to break that controller, aren't you?" Haiji asked as he glared at Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""T-That hurts… even though I told them everything like you said to, big bro…" Monaka said sadly./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I told you to "speak honestly"! I never said you could put out an unnecessary bluff!" He said as he glared at her and let go of her hair. He then looked at Komaru. "Enough… this conversation is over. Hurry up and break the controller." Haiji said as he looked at Komaru. However, she didn't do anything. "Oi, what's the matter…! Don't tell me you believe what this brat is saying?"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-Wait… I really think… we shouldn't break it yet…!" Komaru shouted in panic./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Which means… you believe this brat's words more than mine…?" Haiji asked as he glared at her./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""That's not it…" Komaru muttered./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""P-Please wait! Come to think of it… I just remembered!" Kotoko shouted as her eyes widened. "I remembered… that Monaka and Kurokuma had a secret conversation in the past… and I overheard them talking. I thought it was just a joke at the time… but it might actually be true. If it is… this is dreadful."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You know what would happen?" I asked in shock. "Kotoko, what were they talking about?" /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""The Monokuma Heads that the children are wearing are linked to the power supply of the Monokuma… they've been rigged to explode if the Monokuma stop receiving power. That's why if you break that controller and stop the Monokuma in this city… the Monokuma Kids' heads will explode simultaneously and the headless corpses of children will be lying around everywhere!" Kotoko said in shock./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""E-Explode–?!" Komaru asked in shock./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh my god..." I muttered in shock as I covered my mouth with one hand. Why would Monaka and the Towa Group made something like that? /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color:  
#2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What's this about explosions… do you really think we're going to believe a cliched story like that?" Haiji asked as he glared at Kotoko./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""B-But… I really heard them! Besides… she could do something like that without any issue. She betrayed the "Warriors of Hope", so something like that would be no problem for her." Kotoko said as she glared at Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""T-That's horrible, Kotoko-chan… you're making Monaka out to be such a villain… Monaka doesn't want the controller to be broken either, but lying like that is too much–!" Monaka muttered./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You ARE a villain, Monaka!" I shouted as I glared at her. "You're a villain from everyone in this city!"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Come on, it's over… just destroy that thing already." Haiji muttered as he looked at Komaru./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""D-Don't! You absolutely must not break it–!" Kotoko said in panic./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Kotoko is right, Komaru!" I said in panic. "Do you really want to be a murderer? Do you really want to kill every single innocent children in Towa City?!"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…Eh? Eh? Eh? No, I don't want to break it!" Komaru said in panic. "Because… if I break this, the children might die…"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""That's a bluff! I just told you that!" Haiji said as he glared at her./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""But… if there's any chance of that happening, then I can't do it. Because… the children wearing those things are being brainwashed, right? Everyone… didn't do those things of their own will, you know?!" Komaru asked to him in panic./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What brainwashing… like I give a damn about that…" He muttered. "It's too late to let such an excuse pass! Those brats deserve to die! Look at what they've done! What they're getting in return is only natural!"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You… are you seriously saying that? Are you sure… you haven't been consumed by revenge?" The purple haired demon asked as she glared at him./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I can't help it if I have… this is the kind of abuse we've had to endure… we've been abused to where no matter how many times we take revenge… it won't ever be enough–! Try listening one more time! To the screams… of we who have had everything taken away from us by these brats–!" He shouted as he pointed at the window./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""BREAK IT–! BREAK IT–! BREAK IT–! BREAK IT–! BREAK IT–!" The adults shouted outside of the building, even harder than before./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""We've… had our friends and family murdered by these brats and had everything taken away… but… you told us to "take action", didn't you? It's because you said those things… that we're fighting like we are now! If you're our ally then stick with us until the end! If you're going to be half-baked then you should never have bothered!" Haiji shouted. "You're… our hope. I'm begging you… don't betray our emotions… break that controller and end this nightmare… alright?"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-Wait a minute! I'm not on board… with whatever you're planning." The purple haired demon muttered./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Planning…?" Haiji asked confused./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Y-You–! I'm… talking to you–!" The purple haired demon shouted as she pointed at Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height:  
19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…Hm? To Monaka?" Monaka asked confused as she tilted her head./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I finally understand… the meaning behind this "war" of yours… You're… trying to start a "war between Towa City and the Future Foundation"…" The purple haired demon muttered./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Future...Foundation?" I asked confused./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""If the children really do blow up, what do you think the Future Foundation would do if they found out? They would surely… assume it was the doing of the surviving adults… furthermore… if they found out about Towa Group's involvement with the production of the Monokuma and That Incident? The Future Foundation would most likely… view the adults of Towa City as "Remnants of Despair". If that happens… the Future Foundation would be in a frenzy to suppress this city. That's… what you're plotting, isn't it?" The purple haired demon asked./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…No, you're wrong. Because I'm not going to end it at a war between Towa City and the Future Foundation." Monaka said. "The Future Foundation won't be the only people that view the adults of Towa City as "Remnants of Despair". So will the actual "Remnants of Despair" scattered throughout the world. Thanks to their influence, I'm sure they would gather here if they heard about the war between Towa City and the Future Foundation. And then Junko-onee-chan's despair will begin anew, with this city as it's point of origin. If you went that far… you'd be able to call yourself "Junko Enoshima II", right?" /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Are you… really considering doing that?" Komaru asked in shock./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""D-Don't worry… she's just bluffing. Besides… even if she's telling the truth, you'll be able to explain everything to the Future Foundation and calm them down, right? You're part of the Future Foundation… so you should be able to do that." Haiji said./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hmm, I wonder. As long as this city bears it's past of cooperating in That Incident, any amount of explanations might be useless. In fact, seeing the corpses of children all over the city would completely discredit you immediately. I'm sure… that they'll disregard Fukawa-san's attempts at persuasion and even the fact that we have a hostage, won't they?" Monaka asked towards the purple haired demon with a smirk on her face which made the eyes of the purple haired demon widen in shock./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""A hostage?" I asked./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"""Child victims"… are just that serious, you see. Look, didn't I say so in the beginning? Pitiable children are the strongest." Monaka said./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""So that's… what you're after. You were inciting the adults to take revenge so you could create "child victims", weren't you? You chose to let "adults without children" survive so they would have an easier time taking revenge, didn't you?" The purple haired demon asked as she glared at her./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, "adults without children" can exact their revenge against the children without hesitation, right?" Monaka asked with a smirk./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-Wait… so we were… selected to survive… by you?" Haiji asked in shock./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""So everything… was to push the adults into taking revenge… even using Komaru?" The purple haired demon asked./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…Eh?" Komaru looked at the purple demon confused and then looked back at Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Ufu, ufufufu. … of the amount of support you received from Monaka, your efforts were truly magnificent, big sis. Watching a feeble girl's growth as she overcame despair was "hope" in itself." Monaka said with an insane smirk on her face. "Before long, you grew enough to think about saving this city and became the "hope" of the adults at the secret base… but… "hope" isn't such a nice thing. There are times where "hope" becomes something hostile that hurts those around it… just like… right now."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height:  
19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""N-No…!" Komaru muttered in shock and denial as she started to sweat./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What did you think would happen when you gave "hope" to people that have watched their loved ones get dissected on live television–? Did you think they would become cheerful, positive and persevering–? There's no way that would happen. Those people… will evolve into Demons that live entirely for revenge, without fail. Come on… try listening now…" Monaka said as she looked at the window. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"My eyes widened by their shouting, but this time they shouted something different. Something much worse. Something that nearly made me snap out anger./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""KILL THEM–! KILL THEM–! KILL THEM–! KILL THEM–! KILL THEM–!" The adults shouted outside. How dare they?! Killing them?! Killing us all?! Unforgivable! Totally unforgivable!/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""K-Kill them… why–?! Why–?! Why did it turn out this way?!" Komaru asked desperately as she looked at the controller./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…It's because you just won't break that controller, big sis." Monaka said as she started at her with a doll face. "Those people probably don't care if the children's heads explode anymore. In fact… maybe they'd shout for joy if they did? It looks like… those people have become genuine Demons, after all. Still… big sis, you do know this is all your fault, right?"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""M-My fault…?" Komaru asked in shock and confusion./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Those people became Demons because you stirred hope into the adults, right? That's why… it's all, all, ALL–! Komaru Naegi-san's fault." Monaka said./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What are you talking about?! It's not Komaru's fault… it's yours–!" The purple haired demon shouted as she pointed at Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-Wait…! I knew it… what she's saying is suspicious! Because… if what she just said is true, she'd want to break the controller as soon as possible. In that case, she would have destroyed it herself. If she did that… she'd have the war she desires, right?" Haiji asked as he looked at Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""No, that won't work. That wouldn't be suitable for "Junko Enoshima II"." Monaka muttered. Suddenly she started to stand up without any problem at all. Me, Kotoko and Haiji gasped as we realized it./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""S-She stood up…?" Kotoko asked in shock./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""She's standing! Monaka can stand?!" Haiji said in shock and surprise./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""So..That you were incapacitated...That was a lie as well, wasn't it?" I asked to her as I glared at her./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""T-This isn't the time to be saying that–! Uuu… forget this city… honestly… why is the world turning out like this…!" The purple haired demon said as she held her head in her hands./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""So… in the end, what will you do, Komaru Naegi-san? How will you end this? Will you take the lives of the children with the blessings of the adults? Or will you save the children's lives? If you do that… the children will continue murdering the adults en masse. Who dies and who lives… that is the kind of decision you're making. You can't save both. One has to die no matter what. …You will choose the one that dies." Monaka said as she showed her insane smile. "Now then, it's about time to make the final decision. This is the last choice you will make as "Komaru Naegi". Be sure to pick the right one."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I-I can't… I can't break it… because… if I did…" Komaru stuttered as she shakily held the controller in her hands./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height:  
19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""No, you will break that controller, big sis. Monaka can tell." Monaka muttered. "After this, big sis is going to break the controller so that the children's heads go flying. Then the war will begin… and a magnificent symbol of despair fit to become "The Second" will be born."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What's with that–?! Don't run your mouth-!" The purple haired demon shouted in anger./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""A-Anyway… I'll never accept you becoming "The Second". Someone like you isn't cut out to become the next Junko-onee-chan–!" Kotoko shouted as she glared at Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hey, Kotoko-chan… when did I say "Monaka will become The Second"?" Monaka asked which made Kotoko look at her confused. "Monaka isn't going to become "Junko Enoshima II"… Komaru Naegi-san is. I mean, "wanting to dye the world in despair" is Junko-onee-chan's favourite phrase, right? In that case, rather than Monaka, wouldn't Makoto Naegi's little sister becoming "The Second" be much more despair-inducing? That's why it has to be you that slaughters all these children, big sis."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What are you talking about…?" Komaru asked confused./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Don't worry. It's easy. All you have to do is break the controller. When you do, I'll make sure to record that moment and arrange for the clip to be sent to the Future Foundation. With Monaka's own video message as a bonus. I'll declare in advance that Komaru Naegi-san has succeeded as "Junko Enoshima II"–!" Monaka said with a smirk./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What's with that…? Why… would I…" Komaru was about ask until Haiji interrupted her./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I told you not to give in to her wheedling! She just doesn't want you to break the controller!" Haiji shouted as he glared at her./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Upupupu… big bro, you've been repeating yourself this whole time. Adults really don't improve or evolve at all." Monaka said with a insane smirk./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You… little shit…! I've had enough… give me the controller. I'll destroy it myself…!" Haiji shouted in anger as he walked closer towards Komaru./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I told you… if we do that, the children are going to die…!" Komaru said in panic as she started to back away from him./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Then what should we do?! How are we supposed to stop the killing?!" Haiji asked as he glared at her. "What about the regrets of those that have been killed–?! Who should we be taking revenge against–?!"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""ENOUGH!" I shouted as I stood between them. "You stay away from Komaru and the controller! I won't allow you to kill the children! And Monaka, I will not allow to use her for your plan!"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""D-Don't just drag her into your revenge! Komaru… has nothing to do with it!" The purple haired shouted at him and Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""That's right! There's no need to kill anyone! Big sis has no reason to help you with your revenge!" Kotoko shouted in anger as she glared at Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""No need… no reason… no relation. That's the difference between big bro, who wants to break the controller, and the hesitant big sis. Naturally, I am aware of that. That's why Monaka asked for help. I asked them to cooperate with Komaru-san's "revenge"… your mother and father, that is." Monaka said./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What…? My revenge…?" Komaru asked confused./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hey, have you emptied your bladder? Have you prepared the words you're going to curse Monaka with? Are you ready to drive yourself mad with revenge, unable to hold in to your destructive impulses and giving into self-abandonment? If you are, then I've got something to show you–!" Monaka said and she clapped with her hands./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly two Monokuma Kids appeared behind the door and they were carrying a television as they walked towards omaru and the purple haired demon. The black screen started to show colors and my eyes widened at the sight. It was in a room and there were corpses. Corpses everywhere! They were all on the ground, except two corpses. They were hung like lanterns with the ropes around their neck. It was horrifying!/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Upu… upupupupu…" Monaka laughed as the Monokuma Kids walked away together with the tv and left the room./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What was...?!" I asked softly in shock./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What was that…? More corpses…? Even without showing us that… we already know how bad your taste is…" The purple haired demon muttered./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You're still proud of killing adults… this late into it? Just how insane are you…?!" Haiji said as he glared at Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I looked at Komaru as she looked at the ground in shock. "Komaru? Are you okay?" I asked in concern. But I didn't get an reply./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…Komaru?" The purple haired demon asked in concern. But she didn't get an reply either./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm sure she used the last of her strength to write a message on the floor, but it got pinned under her skirt when she collapsed…When that happened, the message on the floor got smudged onto her skirt." Monaka said with a smirk./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Komaru…? Makoto…?" Komaru muttered confused as tears were forming in her eyes./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Upupupupu… have you realized? How valiant, to leave behind the names of their own children on the verge of death. I'm jealous of how wonderful your parents are. How nice familial love must be. Monaka has never experienced such a thing." Monaka said as her smirk brightened./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…No… way… this can't be…" Komaru dropped on her knees as tears were falling from her cheeks./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"My eyes widened in shock as I realized who those corpses are. They were Komaru's parents! This is awful! This is really awful!/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""C-Could it be… those corpses are–! N-No! That can't be right–! Because… normal dying messages would have the name of the culprit written down…" The purple haired demon muttered in shock./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hmm, that's not very convincing. You can't beat Monaka's claim like that. Do you hate me? You do, don't you? You obviously have no choice but to hate me, right? It's natural for you to detest me enough to want to kill me, after I've played with the corpses of your loved ones like that." Monaka taunted with an insane smirk on her face./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""P-Please wait! You're mistaken! This is… yet another bluff of hers!" Kotoko shouted in panic and then looked at me. "Right, (Y/n)?" However, I couldn't reply. I was too much in shock. "(Y-Y/n)?"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""No… I'm not sure about this one. You… said your parents' whereabouts were unknown, right?" Haiji asked towards Komaru./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What are you trying to…!" The purple haired demon tried to finish, but he interrupter her again./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color:  
#fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""The fact that she showed you that scene… completely seals the deal. Are you going to let them get away with doing that to your parents?! If you do, they're never going to rest in peace!" Haiji said as he looked at Komaru./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You sneaky little… I've been telling you this whole time… that she's bluffing…!" Kotoko shouted in anger./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You shouldn't be thinking of them as humans! They're the real "Demons" for doing something like this! Break that controller and end this nightmare–! Annihilate every single one these insane brats–! This isn't just for your sake–! It's for everyone they've killed–!" Haiji shouted in anger which made me snap./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-Wait… if she does that…" The purple haired demon tried to talk, but she stopped as she saw what I did. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""QUIET!" I ran towards him and hit him in the balls with my feet. Pain started to come back from my legs, but I didn't care. He deserved this./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Y/n)!" I heard Kotoko shout as he fell on his knees. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Why...you little...!" He muttered in anger as he held his balls while groaning for the pain. I kept glaring at him as he looked down./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I've… had enough…" We all looked at Komaru who stood up. "If you want me to break it so badly… then I will!"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Our eyes widened in shock, especially from the pruple haired demon. "W-Wait a minute! Calm down and thing abou–"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Shut up–!" Komaru shouted in anger as she glared at the purple haired demon with tears still streaming down her face. "I… don't care anymore… whatever happens to the adults, whatever happens to the children… whatever happens to this city, whatever happens to the world… I don't care anymore! I don't give a damn what happens–!"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""K-Komaru…!" The purple haired demon shouted her name in panic as Komaru looked away./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Fukawa-san… I'm sorry. This was… too much for me… I… can't be like my brother…!" She said as she held the controller tightly in her hands./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…This was predetermined from the beginning. It's because the hope you bear came about with the purpose of bringing despair. Yes, it was decided from the start… that you would experience absolute despair. " Monaka said with an evil smirk as she watched Komaru moving the controller up a bit./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"In panic and despair, I ran towards Komaru with all my might and I grabbed the controller as well. "Komaru! Please don't!" I shouted in panic. "You don't have to punish them all! The children are innocent! Please spare them and punish me instead! The Warriors of Hope and Monaka did this to you, not every single children in this town!" /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""LET GO OF ME!" She shouted and slapped me hard on the ground with the controller. Tears were forming in my eyes from the pain, but also of the reason that I failed to convince her. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Y/n)!" I heard Kotoko shouting my name as she suddenly sat on her knees right next to me. She helped me sit up, but I covered my face with my hands. I failed. I failed to save the children. I failed to create Paradise! I failed to stop Monaka! I failed at everything!/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I was waiting for the crack and the explosion, but it never came. Instead I heard someone shouting and running footsteps. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I uncovered my face and I saw the purple haired demon lying on the ground, Komaru on her knees with dull eyes and Monaka looking at them confused./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What are you doing? An outsider like you shouldn't be getting in the way." Monaka asked confused./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm not an outsider… we're friends!" Fukawa said as she sat up and my eyes widened as I saw the controller in her hands. She saved us. She saved the children. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Huh–?" Monaka looked at Fukawa confused as she tilted her head./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Enough of your nonsense… give me that thing–!" Haiji said in anger as he stood up and walked closer towards Fukawa./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""No–! I have to protect this controller in Komaru's stead!" Fukawa shouted./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What are you talking about?! She was about to break it herself!" Haiji shouted./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""T-Those aren't her true feelings! She doesn't want to! That has to be it!" Fukawa shouted back./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""How the hell do you know that–?!" Haiji shouted back in anger./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""E-Even if I don't, I just know–!" Fukawa shouted back which made his eyes widen./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""And I chose you to be her escort because I was told you weren't an intrusive person, too… it looks like the information Servant-san gave me in the beginning was wrong… but how about this?" She pulled out the keys which made Fukawa look in shock. "Yes, this is the key to the room where Byakuya Togami-san from the Future Foundation is being held. Say, how about trading that controller for this? If you do that, you can return together with Byakuya Togami-san!" She said with a smirk./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Are you telling me… to choose between Komaru and Byakuya-sama…?" She asked./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""It's your turn to make a decision, Fukawa-san–!" Monaka said./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Purple haired demon, please don't do this! This isn't worth it! Trust me!" I said in panic as Fukawa took a deep breath./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""…I understand. Hand over Byakuya-sama's key…" Fukawa muttered./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""That's what I thought! Then, Fukawa-san, give me that controller…"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""That's not going to happen." Fukawa said which made Monaka look at her confused and my eyes widen. "Because… I'm taking Komaru back with me." /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What are you talking about? Make up your mind." Monaka said. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I-I don't care about your rules–! What's this about decisions?! I'm not going to make that kind of choice! I'm not going to pick one over the other! They're… both important to me! That's why… I'm definitely going to protect them both–!" Fukawa shouted./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""D-Demon..." I muttered as I stared at her. Those two demons...they wanted to protect us so badly. Even after all of this. This made me realize...that these two were not demons after all./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What's with that…? That's nonsense." Monaka said./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Just give me the damn controller–! I'll destroy it myself–!" Haiji shouted as he tackled her on the ground which made us stand up./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I-I'm never letting you have it…!" Fukawa shouted back as she had her eyes shut tightly while groaning in pain./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You want me to hurt you some more?!" He shouted in anger./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""This pain is nothing… someone like you who has no trouble betraying your friends without remorse would never understand… but I've finally been able to find a friend in Komaru–! That's why I'm never letting you have it–!" Fukawa shouted back at him in anger as she glared at him./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""SHUT UP–! This is the only way to stop the brats' rampage and end this nightmare–!" Haiji shouted and he was about to hit her with her fist, but then Kotoko ran towards him and jumped on his back with her arms wrapping around him./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Stop–! You're the one who's on a rampage–!" Kotoko shouted as Fukawa sat up and I ran towards them./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Let go of me…!" Haiji shouted as he started to pull on her hair./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm not letting go…!" Kotoko shouted as she groaned in pain./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oi! Demon!" I shouted as I stood in front of Haiji. He looked at me and I lift my leg backwards. "TAKE THIS!" I kicked him in the nuts once more and he fell on his knees as he groaned in pain. "Serves you right, Demon!"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hey… what are you doing?" Monaka said as she looked at us all confused. Suddenly we felt the building shaking. "…What?" /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"We all looked around until we all stared at the window. Suddenly a huge Monokuma appeared at the other side of the window and started to move closer and closer. Me and Kotoko shook in fear as we both looked at it./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""W-What in the world is this thing?!" I shouted in fear as I kept looking at it./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Why… is it moving…?" Haiji asked confused./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Monaka doesn't know. The only people who can control the Big Bang Monokuma are big bro and papa… you're the ones who programmed it that way." Monaka said as the Big Bang Monokuma started to move his hand up./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Then… why… RUN–!" Haiji shouted as the Big Bang Monokuma punched his paw through the wall. I shouted in fear as I covered my head with my hands./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Y/n)! Hang on tight!" Kotoko shouted as she lifted me up in her arms and started to run. I hid my face against her chest in fear as I heard something crashing on the floor./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Timeskip-/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635;  
font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"We both sat under the table, at the lowest floor of this helicopter, hiding from everything. My head was against Kotoko's chest as we hugged eachother tight./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I was afraid. Very afraid. Why was that bear there? Who made it? Why would they do this? /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Are you okay, (Y/n)? You really are shaking." Kotoko asked concerned as I felt my body shaking. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I-I'm fine. I'm just...afraid of this...and for our future." I said as I looked up at Kotoko. "I-I mean...you heard the adults shouting at us, right? That they want to kill us? Since the adults hate us now...I'm not so sure that we will get our paradise."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"It was silent until Kotoko sighed. "I know. I'm afraid about that too. But we can't give up yet." Kotoko said as she smiled sadly. "and that our plan is ruined doesn't mean that Paradise will never happen. After this is over, we can escape this and start over again at another city. But this time, we can do something different."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Different? Like what?" I asked as I looked at her./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well...Instead of killing the adults, we can force them to leave this town. And the children who have been in the same condition as us, can live with us or become a Warriors of Hope member. And most importantly, we should give the children Hope like the two Demons did." She said cheerfully./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I smiled at that idea. A place when everything is intact. A place were the flowers are blooming and the birds are singing. A place where children can play with eachother. It is perfect. But../spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""But what about our missing members of the Warriors of Hope? Are they actually still alive?" I asked as I looked down sadly./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I don't know to be honest. I hope they are. But... no matter what happens to them, we should continue this plan for them. It is going to difficult with the two of us, but no matter what kind of obstacle we have to go through, we can do this." She held her pinkie up and smiled at me. "Let's make our Paradise together. For the children. Okay?"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I looked at her pinkie and smiled. I wrapped my pinkie around her and she wrapped hers with mine. "Okay." I said softly as my smile brightened./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Kyaaah! There is the adorbs smile that I love!" She shouted as she had her eyes shut tightly and I started to giggle./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"But our fun time was cut short by the building shaking once more. We both hugged eachother tight as we both waited about what to come. But then, the building stopped shaking after a loud boom and everything went silent. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I-Is it over?" I asked as I loosened my grip. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I-I don't know. Maybe." She said as we both crawled away from the table and we stood up. "We better should check." /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"She lifted me on my back once again and she ran upstairs. I just hope that it is over now./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Timeskip-/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"We both arrived at the top floor of this helicopter once again and I sighed in relief. The helicopter hasn't been shaking even since Kotoko dragged me up here on her back. It seemed that it is finally over after all./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"When we arrived at the room where Monaka was, we saw that some pieces of the walls were lying on the floor and Monaka was under the huge rubble. She was groaning in pain as the two Demons approached her. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Now… it's really over." Fukawa muttered as she looked down at Monaka. Monaka looked up and glared at the two./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""T-This isn't over… you… haven't ended a thing… this is just… postponing the conclusion. The children are still brainwashed… and the adults still want revenge… no… the adults have been further consumed by rage. Their hope… was destroyed, just like that… that's why… none of this is over–! This isn't a happy or bad ending; it's neither hope nor despair–! Nothing… has changed from when this all began!" Monaka said with a glare. She then looked up at Komaru. "Will you kill Monaka… and have your meager revenge? Go ahead… being killed by Makoto Naegi's little sister… is a despair-inducing end… in it's own way."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""The key to Togami-san's room… give it to me." Komaru said seriously which made Monaka look at her confused. "Give it to me."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Monaka remained silent, but she let go of the key anyway. Komaru grabbed the key from the ground as monaka kept glaring at her. "Well, we might have some common ground… if the hostage disappears, then the Future Foundation will come to this city, which will lure the "Remnants of Despair" into gathering here… it's… far from what I had planned, but it should cause a war to some extent… I give up. Monaka will become an adult." Monaka said. "Still… that has nothing to do with you. You two don't care about what happens to this city or the world, so long as you have your own happy ending… you won't even let Monaka taste despair–!"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hmph… talk all you want. Let's go, Komaru." Fukawa said as she walked off, but Komaru stayed there and looking at Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Monaka's mistake… was overestimating you. But… it wasn't just you. We both… aimed too high. Monaka tried to become like Junko-onee-chan… and you tried to become like your brother… but in the end, neither of us were capable of doing so." Monaka said./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""There's no way… I can be like him. I'm not my brother, after all. I am myself… and Makoto is my brother." Komaru said and walked away from the scene. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""How… is this over… don't mess with me… this… ending without despair or hope… Monaka will never… accept this…" Monaka tried to move out, but stopped as the helicopter started to shake once more. "wh–!"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Kyaaa–! It's falling apart, it's collapsing–! W-We have to… hurry and run…!" Kotoko shouted in panic as she run, but she stopped when we stood near Monaka./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hey… Kotoko-chan…(Y/n)-chan..." Monaka muttered as tears were falling from her eyes./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Please stop begging for your life just because you don't want to die like this." Kotoko said as she glared at her which made Monaka's eyes widen. You've surely realized, haven't you, Monaka-chan? I was acting this whole time. Even now, I still like you a lot, Monaka-chan. My feelings won't change even if you betray me. That's why… please stay cool and cute until the moment you die, Monaka-chan." She said with a smile and then looked at me seriously. "(Y/n), do you have any last words for Monaka?"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I have indeed." I muttered and then glared at Monaka. "Monaka, even though you have threated us like we were your toys, I do want to thank you for saving me. Even I have been through a lot, you did make me create a close bond with Kotoko and every member of the Warriors of Hope. But still, I would never forgive you for what you had done. I hope you will join Enoshima Junko very soon. So goodbye and I hate you."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Nice words, (Y/n)." Kotoko said with a smile as she looked at me and then looked at Monaka "…Well then, goodbye forever."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kotoko ran out of the room as the shaking was getting worse. I was afraid that we would never made it, but we eventually made it outside. We watched with our own eyes as the helicopter exploded and fell down on the ground. The floor shook once more and Kotoko landed on her butt with a thud./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""A-Are you okay?" Kotoko asked./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Y-Yes, I'm okay." I said as I stood up and helped Kotoko up as well. "But I can't believe that everything is finally over."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yeah. But still..How can we get out of this city?" She asked as she looked at the view of the city. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I don't know. But..." I looked down as I remembered the other three members. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""(Y/n)? What's wrong?" Kotoko asked as she walked towards me./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Listen, Kotoko. Maybe...we shouldn't leave the city yet." I said as I looked away sadly./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Huh? What do you mean?" Kotoko asked confused./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I..I want to find them." I said as Kotoko's eyes widened. "I want to know..if our other members are still alive. I want to find them so that I can know if they are alive. And if they are alive, then they can come with us. But if they don't, then...well..."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Everything went silent as the wind blew through our hairs. It was then that Kotoko slammed her fist on her hand. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Then it is decided! We're going to find our members!" Kotoko shouted of excitement which made my (e/c) eyes widen in shock. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""R-Really? You mean it?" I asked suprised./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Of course. I have been curious about that this whole time! Maybe they are still alive! And I want to know! And besides.." She said as she put her hands on my shoulders. "..We never leave our friends behind, right?"/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"My surprised look turned into a bright smile and I hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Kotoko! Thank you so much!" I shouted out of joy as Kotko hugged me back as well while giggling. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out of this place!" Kotoko shouted as she dragged me off the roof and towards the stairs./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I know that it is going to be difficult. It might be that the others are not alive. But we have to find them for sure. Even if we have to go through many obstacles and through some other drama./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I know that we can do this together. Because our new definition of Hope will bring us forwards./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /strongspan style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" To be continued!/span/strong/p 


	7. Chapter 6

**WARNING: SLIGHT SPOILERS!**

(y/n) = your name  
(f/c) = favorite color  
(d/c) = dark color

 **Reader's P.O.V**

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself and at my bandages while I was dressing myself in the bathroom. As I looked at the bandages, I felt pain and sadness inside of me. It brought back a lot of bad memories. Of my mother. Of Monaka. But now it was time to move on.

It has been a day since we defeated Monaka. Monaka isn't alive anymore. She is gone forever. We are finally free from her, but it isn't the end yet. The adults and Monokuma's are still in this town and they are hunting us down, but we can't leave the city yet. Today is the start of our search. We are going to find them today.

Me and Kotoko stayed at a abandoned appartment last night. Luckily no Monokuma robots nor adults came at the hospital as we slept which was a relief, but I'm still afraid. The monokuma's or adults might show up and attack as soon as we leave the hospital, but that doesn't stop us for finding Masaru, Jataro and Shingetsu. We are going to find them anyway.

"Hey! (Y/n)! Are you almost done?" I heard Kotoko's voice in a impatient tone as she knocked on the door. I blushed of embarrassment as I realized that I looked at the mirror for too long while standing there shirtless. At least she didn't come inside.

"Y-Yes. Just a sec, okay?" I said as I pulled on my new (f/c) long sleeved sweater which hid the bandages around my arms. I also wear a (d/c) jeans which covered the bandages around my legs with (d/c) sneakers.

I walked out of the room as I closed the door. Kotoko was standing near the door of the living room and looked at me. "S-Sorry that it took so long, but I'm ready now." I said as I looked away sadly.

"Hey now, don't look so down." Kotoko said as she smiled at me. "You have to stay positive, (y/n). We are going to find them and nothing would stop us. And besides, everyone wants to see you smile. Including me since it is so adorbs."

I giggled slightly as I smiled. "I-I know." I said and my smile faded slightly. "But it is a bit difficult for me today."

Kotoko's smile faded as she walked towards me. She then hugged me tightly with my face pressed against her chest. "I know. It is hard for me too. But we can't lose Hope. Alive or not, we have to try to find them. And then we will start a new life as the new and improved Warriors of Hope." She said.

I smiled as I hugged her back. What she was saying was right. Even if they are still alive or not, me and Kotoko are still the Warriors of Hope. We can still create paradise for the children, but not here. That's for sure. But for now, we still have to find them first.

Kotoko released me and smiled brightly at me. "There is the adorbs smile! Now I just want to lick your whole face like a little puppy!" She cheered as I laughed slightly at her jolly behaviour. "But anyway, we better should go now. We can't waste anymore time." She said in a serious tone as she smiled at me.

"R-Right." I said as she grabbed my hand and we both walked out of the appartment. We went downstairs and passed throught many corpses of the Demons. We both covered our noses as we smelled the horrible strong stench of the blood. I tried to look away from the corpses as we passed them, but I couldn't.

Looking at the corpses made me feel...slightly guilty. Sure there are still some bad adults around here, but I realised that there are some Demons who aren't bad at all. Like the purple haired demon who saved the children and protected them from that greedy demon and Monaka. She was also the one who saved Kotoko when no one else could.

Come to think of it, she still has the controller, right? I wonder where she and Komaru are right now. Maybe they already left the city. Or could it be that they are still here like me and Kotoko.

We both stood in front of the broken door as Kotoko peeked outside looking at her left and right side. "Okay, coast is clear." Kotoko whispered as we both went outside the building. It was then that I stopped and realized something.

"Wait Kotoko. Where should we actually look?" I asked. "There are a lot of buildings around here to look around and this city is really REALLY huge. It is like an small island or something"

Kotoko's pink eyes widened after I asked that question. "Oh! Right! We never thought about that, didn't we?" She asked suprised and put her hand on her chin as she shut her eyes tightly. It was after a few seconds as she smiled brightly and smacked her fist on her hand. "That's right! The arena!" She said excited.

"The arena?" I asked confused. "What's that?"

"The arena is actually a kind of trap that we set up for adults. In the arena's, we challenge the adults into a fight with our robots until the adult or one of us lose the battle." Kotoko explained. "There is a chance that they were at the arena and challenged the adults before the disappeared. And even if they aren't here, then they might be near or around the arena."

"The arena...Yeah, maybe they could be there." I said as I smiled slightly. "Then let's try there first."

"Alright! Let's go then!" She said as she grabbed my hand once again. "I know an arena nearby! We will be there before you could ask if we are here yet!" She then dragged me slightly as we turned left and walked around the abandoned street with corpses everywhere and the wind blowing through our hairs.

As I looked at her hand and gripped it slightly, I started to pray in my mind. I prayed that we will find one of them or maybe all of them and that they are still alive. Even if there is a small chance that they are.

 _'Daimon...Jataro...Shingetsu...All of you, please be alive!'_

-Timeskip-

We both were walking through the streets endlessly. I don't know for how long that we are walking, but it felt like an hour. Because my feet are starting to hurt. Is the arena actually around here?

"Alright! We're here!" Kotoko said as we both stopped at the stairs who led us down somewhere underground.

"Is this..where the arena is?" I asked confused. It is quite weird that a arena is underground, but I don't even know that arena's can be found here.

"Why yes. This was actually a subway, but we changed it into an arena." Kotoko said as she smiled slightly. "These stairs actually lead us towards the tribune of the arena. It is the only way for us to access it. The stairs for us members are very good hidden from the adults." Her smile faded and looked down sadly. "Us Warriors of Hope know about those stairs, but the Monokuma Kids know about those as well. So there is a chance that they and some Monokuma Units might be around here as well."

"Y-You think so?" I asked in shock. It was then that I realized something as my (e/c) eyes widened in shock and realisation. The Monokuma's and the Monokuma Kids. They never were around when we were walking. And the adults weren't around us either. "C-Could it be..that they knew about this and now are trying to attack us at the arena?"

"Oh goodness..You might be right! The Monokuma's didn't show up at all!" Kotoko said in shock as she started to sweat. "B-But still...we do have to know if one of our members are still here. W-What if the Monokuma's is trying to hurt them or even kill them when we aren't here?"

My eyes were completely wide in shock. Oh god, that might happen as well! One of our members might be still in here with the Monokuma's around them! Sure there is a chance that they aren't here at all, but still...what if they are here?

I gulped as I looked at the stairs. "I-If that is true, then we have to go inside the arena. But before we do, it is the best that we actually have a kind of weapon to protect us from the Monokuma's." I said seriously, but my voice was also shaking in fear.

"Y-Yeah. I agree." Kotoko said as she nodded. "We have to go inside right now and look for them as fast as we can."

We both walked downstairs and then we saw stairs leading up. We both walked upstairs and eventually arrived at the arena. The arena was HUGE! I have never seen something as huge like this.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Kotoko asked as she giggled at my reaction. "But no time to stand there. We have to look if they are here or not." She said as she walked down the stairs of the tribune and looked around. I followed her behind and looked around as well.

The arena seemed to be empty. There were no Monokuma Kids and no Monokuma Kids, but there was no sign of one of our members either. My eyes then widened and looked at the huge mechanic parts on the ground down the tribune.

"Hey Kotoko!" I shouted as Kotoko stood a few meters away from me. "Those parts..are they from one of the robots that you guys had?" I asked as she looked down at the ground as well.

"Y-Yes. These robot parts belonged to Daimon's robot. HeroRobot Mark Guyver." Kotoko said as she looked at it sadly. "This must mean that he had lost the battle against the adults. And then..."

"...The Monokuma Kids attacked him." I muttered as I looked down sadly at the robot parts. I looked at Kotoko who looked at me confused. She doesn't seem to know about that. It is hard to tell this out, but she needs to know this. "Kotoko, remember the controller that she had in her hands and controlled the Monokuma's and Monokuma kids with it?"

"Yes I do. But what do you mea...?" It was then that her eyes widened in complete shock and her face started to turn blue. "Oh my god! D-Did Monaka..?!"

But before she could finish her question, footsteps were heard close from the tribune and started to come closer and closer. "(y/n)! Hide!" Kotoko whispered as she ran towards the tribune and hid behind the chairs.

I tried to run towards the tribune as well, but suddenly the ground around me broke down and made me fall backwards of the tribune. I screamed as I fell, but I managed to grab a piece of the ground to hold on. I looked down at the pieces of the ground in horror and with tears in my eyes. But it wasn't long before the tears fell down as the piece which I was holding was breaking down as well.

"(Y/N)!" I heard Kotoko shouting in horror as footsteps came running towards me. I tried to shout her name, but then the piece broke and I started to fall once again. Before I could even scream and shut my eyes, I felt someone holding my hand as tightly as they could and my eyes widened in shock as I saw the person's face.

"Masaru-sama?"

Masaru was looking at me seriously as his face was sweating. He had some more bruishes on his face and arms, his headphones were missing and his clothes were slightly torn. But other than that he looks fine.

"(Y/n)! Grab my other hand!" He shouted as he moved his other arm down and I quickly grabbed it. Suddenly Kotoko came into view and wrapped her arms around his stomach. Daimon first looked at her confused, but then smirked. He then looked at me as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Hold on tight, (y/n)! We're going to lift you up!"

They both started to pull and I felt myself getting lifted up and back on the ground while bumping against Masaru's chest. We all sat on the floor, panting as my heartbeat slowly decreased.

Suddenly I felt Daimon's arms wrapping around me. His warm hug reminded me a lot about him. His attitude. His leadership. His kindness. I thought that he was gone for good. We all thought that he was gone forever. But now he is here. Hugging me against his chest and still alive.

I hugged him back tightly as tears were falling down from my eyes, sobbing against his tank top and shirt. I felt his hand against the back of my head as his grip of his hug increased.

"It's okay, (y/n). It's okay. The hero is here." He whispered as he rubbed my back. Suddenly another pair of arms wrapped around us. Seeing the long pink hair, we both could already tell who it is. "K-Kotoko, what are you doing?!" He asked surprised.

"S-Shut up. (Y/n) needs this hug. And..." Kotoko looked down sadly as her grip on us increased. "...we missed you, Daimon-kun." She muttered as I nodded in agreement while wiping away my tears.

Masaru's eyes widened by surprise as she looked at both of us, but then smirked as he put an hand on Kotoko's head. "I know. I missed you both too." He said as he both hugged us.

Suddenly we both heard a loud bang and we both looked at the tribune. "W-What was that?" I asked in fear.

"I don't know, but this isn't the time to sit around. We better get out of here before they are coming towards us." He said as we all stood up and walked away from the tribune. Before we left the arena, he grabbed something on the ground nearby. He stood up as he held his headphones in his hand and put it back on his head. He then walked past us and grabbed both of our hands before running on the streets.

-Timeskip-

Me and Kotoko sat on the floor as Masaru looked through the window, his face peeking through the curtains. We ran into the hospital while we were chased by some huge Monokuma's. But luckily thanks to Daimon's speed, we have managed to get inside and maybe even outrun them. But still I was slightly afraid.

"Alright. They are gone. At least for now." Masaru muttered as he moved away from the window and sat down in front of us. "But still, why were you both outside?"

We both looked at eachother, doubting what we should do or what we should say. "H-Hey, don't tell me that something bad has happened?" Daimon asked as his eyes were slightly wide.

"Masaru...um.." I muttered as I looked down. "A lot has happened when you were missing. And it is a lot of stuff that you will not like at all."

"W-What do you mean, (y/n)?" Masaru asked confused.

"Daimon-kun. Monaka-chan...used us. They used us all for her own goals." Kotoko said as she looked at him. "She lied to us and didn't care about us at all."

Masaru's eyes widened in shock as he stared at us. "W-Wait what?" He muttered in shock, until he shakily smirked. "Y-Yeah right, you must be joking with me like last time. You just made that up. It was all a joke of you, right?"

Everything went silent and Daimon started to glare at her. "O-Oi stop fooling around! I know that what you are saying is a lie! Monaka would never do something like that! Monaka would never harm a fly!"

"Daimon?" He then looked at me with a glare, but it softened slighty. "You were attacked by the Monokuma Kids, correct?" I muttered as I looked down with my eyes covered by the shadow.

"W-Wait..H-How do you know about that?" Daimon asked confused and slightly shocked. I grabbed my sleeve and rolled it up which shocked Kotoko and Daimon. He looked at my bandages in shock. "W-What happened? Who did this to you?!"

I stayed silent until I rolled the sleeve back down. "Monaka ordered the Monokuma Kids to kill me. She betrayed me and made me suffer, Daimon-kun. She also did this to you and everyone else in this group." I muttered sadly as Masaru looked down. "Monaka controlled them with her 'magic' just like the Monokuma's. I'm so sorry, Daimon-sama. But it is the truth."

Everything went silent once more which was unusual. Normally Daimon would shout or yell right away, but this time he didn't. It was concerning. But then our eyes widened in shock as he suddenly punched against his fist against the floor really hard.

"Masaru!" Koroko shouted in shock as I shook slightly in fear at his sudden anger.

"(y/n)..." Daimon muttered as he kept looking down. "Does anyone else knows about this?"

"Yes. Shingetsu-kun found out about it as well, but he disappeared. Only Jataro doesn't know about it since he disappeared when he was hunting demons the day after you were missing." I said sadly.

"(Y/n)...Kotoko...I'm sorry." Masaru muttered. "I'm sorry for not been there for you. If I was still with you all, then this would have never happen. Then no one would get hurt. I'm sorry for being a bad leader."

"You're not a bad leader." I said as I stood up and walked towards him. I then sat down and and looked at him with a comforting smile. "Even you left us worried sick, you did fought for our Paradise and for the children. Would a bad leader really fight as hard as you could to complete our goals? I don't think so."

Masaru looked at me surprised, but then looked away as he kept silent.

"And besides, Monaka is out of the picture now. Even if our plan was ruined, we can still start over." Kotoko said gently with a bright smile. "We can still create Paradise somewhere else where no one would bother us any longer. Where every single children can live in peace. Does a leader and hero like you give up on that?"

Daimon looked us as he stayed silent until he eventually smirked. "No, I never would give up on that. We never should give up. We will find everyone and create Paradise once again! And I, the leader, will make sure that no one will experience despair ever again!" He said as his smirk brightened.

"That's the spirit, Lord Daimon!" I cheered as I smiled brightly. Daimon ruffled my head as I giggled while Kotoko was smiling behind us.

We have already found one of our friends. So there is a bigger chance that Jataro and Shingetsu are still alive. But the only question is that where they are right now. And if they are actually safe.

-Timeskip-

 **Daimon's P.O.V**

It was midnight and we all slept in one bed. Well, actually two of us were fast asleep. I was the only one who is wide awake. I wasn't tired, but that wasn't the only reason. I have to stay awake just in case one of those Monokuma's or adults are still here. I have to make sure that they are safe while they are still sleeping.

I looked at (y/n)'s sleeping form, snoring softly. Seeing their face made me smile. When I saw them, I was so relieved and happy. I had that happiness which I never felt for a very long time. It was also very surprising when I nearly cried while hugging them. I truly missed them. A lot to be honest. I was concerned about them for a long time while I was trying to get back. But those Monokuma's and Monokuma Kids made it so difficult.

My smile faded as I looked at the bandages around their arms. That damn traitor! If only I knew what was truly going on. If only I didn't left them behind. Then Monaka would have never harmed them that bad. But that is going to chance.

I moved slightly as I carefully wrapped my arm around them. I will protect them this time. I will make sure that no one is going to get hurt or fall into despair. I don't want them and everyone end up like me. I will prevent that.

Suddenly I felt (y/n) nuzzling against my chest as they smiled in their sleep. I blushed slightly as I smiled at them. But then I felt an arm of Kotoko around me as well while muttering "mine" in her sleep. My blush brightened even further until I felt like that I have an fever. I only could mutter two words softly out of embarrassment as I shut my eyes.

"Oh shit." 

**To be continued**


	8. Bad news

I'm sorry to say this, but ... after trying and trying to write a new chapter for days, weeks and even months, I realized that I can't write anything anymore in this story.

So since everyone is waiting so long for a new chapter, I think that it is for the best to cancel this story. Once again, I'm so sorry.

But that doesn't mean that I quit with writing fanfics. I'll try to come with new stories and fanfics and I already have a new story planned for the next two months. It is not about Danganronpa, but about something else.


End file.
